De Mithras, Sol invictus
by monk319
Summary: Sirius ist Tod, Harry ist am Boden zerstört. Doch er gibz nicht auf, er musss weiter machen. Harry endeckt neue Fähigkeiten und wer ist das geheimnisvolle mädchen. Lest und findet es heraus.
1. Prolog

**De Mithras, Sole invictus**

**Prolog**

Wieder einmal war ein ereignisreiches Schuljahr in Hogwarts vorbei gegangen, doch war diese Jahr wohl eines der schlimmsten für ihn gewesen. Noch einmal ließ er es Revue passieren, was war geschehen, was hatte falsch gemacht und hätte er es überhauot besser machen können? All diese fragen flogen in seinen Gedanken herum. Alles angefangen hatte damit, das diese Umbridge Dumbeldore als Verteidigungslehrerin vom Ministerium untergejubelt wurde. Sie sollte verhindern, dass die Schüler etwas praktisches lernen. Alles eskalierte, Dumbeldore wurde beurlaubt, Umbridge miss brauchte ihre Macht. Harry bildete ein Schülerstudiengruppe um ihnen Verteidigung auch praktisch nahe zu legen. Kurz vor Ende des Jahres schickte ihm

Voldemort eine falsche Vision und Harry brach natürlich sofort auf um mit der D.A. in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gelangen. Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte ihnen eine Falle gestellt und so musste der Orden des Phönix zu Hilfe eilen. Das Resultat war schließlich, dass Sirius Harrys Pate durch den Schleier des Todes fiel und, dass er endlich von Dumbeldore erfuhr was in der Prophezeiung stand. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern, aber eines war klar, entweder er wurde zum Mörder oder zum Opfer. Normal würde dies wohl jeden in ein tiefes Loch fallen, doch es gab ein Sache die ihn davon abhielt. Remus hatte ihm noch am selben Abend eines Abschiedsbriefs gegeben.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest bin ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht unter den Lebenden._

_Doch ich konnte nicht mehr länger eingesperrt bleiben, selbst das stärkste Feuer erlischt unter einer Glasglocke. Außerdem habe ich immer gesagt, lieber sterbe ich im Kampf gegen eine Horde Todesser, als alt und schwach im Bett. Leider konnte ich dir nicht lange ein Freund in der Not sein. Doch verlier dich nicht in deiner Trauer, du musst weiter machen. Solange man an das Gute glaubt, solange gibt es Hoffnung. Das hat deine Mutter immer zu mir gesagt. Lebe, habe Spaß, such dir eine Freundin und sorge dafür das die Blutlinie Potter weiterlebt, with sex, drugs and rock'n roll. Und Harry, es gibt auf der Welt nicht nur schwarz und weiß, fange an in Farbe zu sehen, auch die magischen Grauzonen bieten interessante Sachen._

_Dein Pate, Sirius Black_

_ps: halte das Andenken der Rumtreiber in ihren._

Ja, so war Sirius gewesen, immer fröhlich, ausgelassen und heiter. Harry konnte sich es bildlich vorstellen, wie sein Pate selbst dem Tod noch schelmisch entgegen grinste. Nein, er würde nicht in ein Loch fallen, denn wenn er sich aufgab dann hätte Voldemort schon gewonnen. So leicht ging ein Potter nicht unter, Harry fasste neuen Mut. und schritt taper und tatkräftig in die Zukunft...

Harry war gerade dabei seinen Schrankkoffer aus dem Kofferraum von Mr. Dursleys neuem Firmenwagen zu Hiefen, als er plötzlich etwas über seinen Kopf hinweg fliegen sah. Es war eine Eule, diese ließ im Flug einen Brief vor Harrys Füße fallen, schnell hob er ihn auf und las.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Aufgrund der schlimmen Ereignisse in den letzten Jahren, und der Auferstehung von Sie- wissen-schon-wem, wurde der Erlass, bezüglich der Beschränkung der Zauberei von Minderjährigen gelockert, somit dürfen sie während der Ferien, schwache Zauber und Flüche, sowie stärkere Schildzauber und Veteidigungsflüche anwenden.

A. Bones

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken reichte er grinsend seinem Onkel den Brief, welcher sofort käseweiß wurde und ins Haus rannte. Harry ließ derweil seinen Koffer ins Haus und die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer schweben. Glücklich ließ er sich nieder, dies würde ein wunderbarer Sommer werden.


	2. 1 Die Sonne entflammt

**1. Die Sonne entflammt**

Dieses Jahr waren die Dursleys richtig freundlich zu Harry. Er musste die Gartenarbeit nicht machen, doch wollte er sich etwas ablenken. Immer wieder schickte ihm seine Freunde Briefe, aber nach einigen Tagen las er sie gar nicht mehr, da immer wieder das selbe drinnen stand. Er solle sich nicht die Schuld für Sirius Tod geben und er sollte ja im Haus bleiben. Doch Harry wusste, wenn er ordentlich die Okklumentik gelernt hätte, dann könnte Sirius jetzt noch leben. aber das alles half nichts, und um Sirius Andenken zu waren, begann er im Eigenstudium Okklumentik zu lernen. Was Harry jedoch irritiert , war das es viel leichter war, als mit Snape und seiner Brechstangenmethode. Noch mehr verwirrte ihn aber, dass wenn seinen Geist lehrte immer eine sich stetig drehende Sonne zu sehen war. In seinen Büchern konnte er jedoch nichts darüber finden. Doch schien diese Sonne, ihm irgendwie ein Schutzstern zu sein, da immer wenn er spürte, dass jemand in seine Gedanken eindringen wollte, legte sich das Gestirn wie ein Schild über seine Gedankenwelt. Oft hatte Voldemort diesen Sommer versucht in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber die Sonne hatte es immer vereitelt. Ja selbst seine Alpträume waren dahin. Er träumte nun immer von einem Mädchen, dass unter seiner Sonne stand und ihre Hände gegen Himmel streckte. Unter ihrem Einfluss schien der Stern zu wachsen. Selbst tagsüber konnte Harry seine Gedanken nicht mehr von der Schönheit in seinen Träume wenden. Sie schien römischer Herkunft, da sie eine Toga anhatte und immer in Latein leise Sprüche, wie _ardens abacus_ vor sich hinmurmelte. Harry war von ihr begeistert, sie hatte schwarzes langes Haar, von der Sonne gebräunte Haut und atemberaubende Kurven. Harry beruhigte sein Gemüt damit, dass sie nur eine Traumgestalt sei. Harry wusste ja nicht das, das Schicksal mehr mit ihm vorhatte, als bloß Voldemort zu besiegen.

Zu beginn der Zweiten Woche arbeitete Harry wieder einmal im Garten, er jätete das Unkraut in Petunias Blumenbeet und mähte den Rasen. Die Sonne glühte auf seinen Rücken herab, das Thermometer an der Hauswand zeigte knapp vierzig C° an, doch schien die Sonne ihm nichts auszumachen, er fühlte sich als ob er in einem gut gekühlten Zimmer säße. Selbst Petunia machte sich Sorgen, dass er vielleicht einen Hitzschlag bekäme. Nachdem Harry ihr öfters mit seinem Zauberstab in der Küche und im Haushalt geholfen hatte, damit sie einen Nachmittag blau machen konnte, war ihre Meinung gegenüber Zauberern im Wandel. Langsam begann sie Harry nicht als ihren Haussklaven, sondern als ihren Neffen, dem Sohn ihrer Schwester zu sehen. Dies freute Harry sehr, immer hatte er geglaubt, dass die Meinung der Dursleys so unumstößlich, wie die Voldemorts. Aber wenn er die muggeligsten Muggel bekehren konnte, dann auch Voldemort besiegen. Nach einer Stunde war auch Harry etwas heiß gewordenund er hatte sein T-Shirt ausgezogen. In der letzten Woche war Harry ordentlich braun geworden, auch war er seit seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts ordentlich gewachsen, dass er nicht mehr wie eine Leiche aussah. Harry konnte sich diese Woche wirklich etwas erholen, da Vernon mit Dudley zu einer Berufsmesse nach London gefahren war, wo die beiden eine Woche bleiben würden. Er wurde richtig von seiner Tante verwöhnt und sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn, denn als Harry herein kam sagte sie sofort - Pass auf Harry, sonst bekommst du noch einen Hitzschlag-.- Ja Tante Petunia, ich pass schon auf - antwortete Harry darauf und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Harry hatte begonnen sein Zimmer etwas herzurichten, als erstes hatte er Dudleys alte kaputte Spielsachen repariert, geschrumpft und in eine Kiste gegeben. Danach hatte er den schiefen Kasten repariert. Dann begann er damit seine Bücher in das Buchregal zustellen, welches zuerst

zu wackelig war um es zu benutzen. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Harry alles eingeräumt. Außerdem wollte er nicht wie jedes Jahr seine Schulbücher im Kasten verstauben lassen und so ging er her und begann für Zaubertränke zu pauken, nie wieder wollte er wie ein begossener Pudel in Tränke sitzen und keinen Schimmer haben. Nach einer Dreiviertel Stunde fiel Harry auf, dass es leichter war, wenn man sich zuerst die Zutaten genauer angeschaut hatte. wenn keine überdimensionale Fledermaus hinter einem stand, konnte Zaubertränke ganz lustig sein. Auch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernte er wie besessen. Er hatte schon die Bücher für das kommende Jahr bei Flourish und Blotts bestellt, was normaler Weise nur Hermine machte, doch sie lernte für gute Noten, Harry lernte um zu überleben. Plötzlich hörte er ein bekanntes Tocken am Fenster, schnell sprang er auf und lief hinüber um die Eule einzulassen. Sie schien einen Brief an ihren Beinen zu haben, Harry band ihn los und beäugte diesen genauer. Es schien teures Pergament zu sein, nun erkannte er, dass der Brief mit grüner Tinte geschrieben war. Dies ließ nur ein Schluss zu, dass der Brief von Hogwarts war. Nun fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, es waren seien ZAG-Ergebnisse. Schnell öffnete er den Brief und besah sich das Pergament genauer.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Dies sind ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse, beiliegend ist ein Formular für ihre Fächerwahl der UTZ-Kurse._

_Ergebnisse der Zauberergradprüfung des Zauberlehrlings Harold James Potter, Alter: 15_

_Schule: Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei _

_O 2 ZAGs, E 1 ZAGs , A 1/2 ZAG, M und darunter keine ZAGs_

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen 2_

_Verwandlungen : Erwartungen übertroffen 1_

_Zauberkunst : Erwartungen übertroffen 1_

_Zaubertränke : Ohnegleichen 2_

_Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe : Ohnegleichen 2_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: Annehmbar 1/2_

_Kräuterkunde : Erwartungen übertroffen 1_

_Wahrsagen : Mies 0_

_Astronomie : Annehmbar 1/2_

_Sie haben somit zehn ZAGs erhalten, Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Bitte schicken sie ihr Anmeldeformular für die UTZ-Kurse an die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin._

Harry konnte es kaum glauben, zehn ZAGs, das war wirklich viel, doch Harry war sich sicher das Hermine ihre elf ZAGs erhalten hat. Als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte rauschte eine weitere Eule in sein Zimmer, sie hatte einen Briefe an ihrem Bein, welchen Harry ihr sofort abnahm, er war von Ron. Harry nahm sich nun den Brief seines besten Freundes und begann zu lesen.

_Hi Harry_

_Die wirst es mir nicht glauben aber ich hab echt acht ZAGs das sind mehr als Bill und Chary hatten. Hermine muss natürlich wieder alle übertrumpfen, sie hat elf. Schreib uns wie viele du hast. Leider kannst du nicht zu uns kommen, da wir du weist wo sind, und Dumbeldore denkt das du sicher nicht hierher kommen willst. Wir holen dich am ersten September, Mum nimmt alle Schulsachen für dich mit. Schöne grüße von Ginny und Hermine_

_Ron_

Harry kränkte es sehr, dass er nicht in die Winkelgasse kam, doch verstand er es schon, schließlich war er die Nummer eins auf Voldemorts Abschussliste. Dumbeldore war er nicht mehr böse, dieser hatte seine Fehler eingesehen und versprochen im nichts mehr zu verheimlichen. Er nahm sich eine Stück Pergament und begann zu schreiben.

_Lieber Ron& Liebe Hermine_

_Danke das ihr Verständnis habt, dass ich nicht ihr-wisst-schon-wohin will. Die Schulbücher braucht deine Mum nicht mehr zukaufen, ich hab sie schon bestellt. Ich hab zehn ZAGs bekommen toll oder. Mir gehts prima, die Dursleys führen sich so abnormal wie niemals zuvor auf und ich kann nicht sagen das mir fad ist._

_Euer Harry_

- Hedwig ich ha ein bisschen Arbeit für dich - sagte Harry und band seiner freudig mit dem Schnabel klappernden Eule den Brief um und sagte noch, - Du weißt ja wo Ron und Hermine sind, lass dich nicht abfangen-. Danach ließ er Hedwig durchs Fenster fliegen. Lange sah er seiner weißen Schneeeule zu, wie sie gegen Abendrot flog. Ein letztes Mal blickte er noch in den klaren Himmel, bevor er sich an das Anmeldeformular für seine UTZ-Kurse saß. - Also ganz sicher sind einmal, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, und Verteidigung, dann nehm ich noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und hmmm, ja, Kräuterkunde. Und was ist das? Ein neues Fach, dass nehme im ZAG-Niveau, Elementarmagie, ja und natürlich Geschichte der Zauberei-

murmelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Er faltete den Brief zusammen, steckte ihn in einen Umschlag, adressierte ihn und wartete nun darauf, dass Hedwig zurück kam. Doch da er sie erst gerade abgeschickt hatte, würde er bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Langsam erhob er sich, ziemlich erschöpft von der Gartenarbeit und ließ sich müde in sein Bett fallen. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz in die Mitte des Bettes und schloss seine Augen, er leerte seinen Geist und zog seine Schilde hoch. Obwohl seine Sonne immer noch seinen Geist im Schlaf beschützte, hatte er in seinem Kopf große, schwere Blockaden errichtet. Harry ließ sich in seine Kissen gleiten und wenige Minuten später, lag Harry in Morpheus Armen. Doch diese Nacht war es ein komischer Traum, so real.

_Harry saß auf einem hohen, steinernen Thron der scheinbar mitten in einem römischen Tempel lag. Verwirrt schaute er sich um, überall waren Freskos an den Wänden, die einen Mann völlig in Flammen gehüllt zeigten, der durch die Scharen seiner Gegner pflügte. Plötzlich kam wie jede Nacht dieses wunderschöne Mädchen. - Salve, mihi ianitor - sagte sie. Doch Harry schüttelt nur den Kopf um ihr zu deuten, dass er sie nicht verstehe. Sie lächelte kurz und sagte dann - Entschuldigung, ich vergaß, ihr seid nicht in der Sprache der alten Römer unterwiesen. Doch dies wird sich bald ändern. Wisst ihr warum ihr hier seit? Dies ist kein Traum nein, mehr eine Projektion eurer selbst.- sagte sie nun auf Englisch. - Nein ich habe keinen Schimmer was ich hier soll, und benutze bitte das Du-Wort und nenn mich Harry - antwortete Harry._

_- Danke Harry, Du bist die Reinkarnation des Mithras, du kennst die Legende des Mithras nicht oder. Ich werde sie dir erzählen. Mithras, Sol invictus. Mithras der unbesiegbare Sonnengott, einst herrschte Finsternis auf Erden, die Dämonen des Hades hatten Misstrauen und Hass unter den Menschen gesät, Sie begannen sich zu bekriegen, bis schließlich er, der eine der den Schatten bringt aus den Schlunden des schwarzen Nexus erhob, selbst Hades der Wächter des Nexus konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, er war grausamer als der Tod selbst. Der Göttervater, jedoch konnte nicht zusehen, wie jener Schurke seine liebevoll gepflegte Erde zerstörte. So sannte er ihn aus, Mithras, Sol invictus. Der Jüngling von größter Macht und höchsten Mut, eilte heran um diese Geißel der Menschheit zurück zu drengen. Und es gelang ihm. Juppiter, hatte im die Machte der brennenden Sonne gegeben. Kein Schatten kann dem Licht standhalten, und so drängte Mithras _

_den Schrecken wieder tief in den Nexus hinab, wo er hergekommen war, Mithras kehrte an seinen Platz zurück, das Firmament, immer wieder kamen Schatten hervor, welche jedoch von den solidus solis verbannt wurden, doch nun ist der Schattenbringer wieder aus dem Nexus hervor gebrochen und Mithras wurde in dir Wiedergeboren, in einem tapferen Jüngling mit höchstem Mut. Du bist dazu auserkoren den Schatten zu verbannen. Der Schatten weicht der Sonne jeden Tag. So ist der Lauf der Zeit, der ewige Kampf, Schatten gegen Licht und Gut gegen Böse. Doch auch Mithras bewegte sich nicht nur auf der weißen Seite der Magie, wie sagt man so schön Feuer gegen Feuer bekämpfen, oder in diesem Fall Schatten mit Schatten. Meine Ahninnen und ich werden schon seit Jahrtausenden darauf vorbereitet, auf die Ankunft von Mithras, Sol invictus. Ich bin hier um dich auf deinem Weg zu begeleiten. Wir werden uns wieder sehen schneller als du denkst, doch bevor ich gehe musst du dies hier aufnehmen, es ist das Wissen und die Macht der Sonne, es ist die Sonne selbst. Entblöße deinen Rücken. Es könnte etwas Schmerzen.- erklärte sie lange. Harry war völlig perplex erst nach einigen Minuten hatte er alle Informationen verdaut und konnte wieder normal denken. Das war also die Macht die Voldemort nicht kennt, ich bin die Reinkarnation des Sonnengottes, eigentlich hasse ich es ja im Vordergrund zu stehen, aber wenn es mir hilft Voldemort zu besiegen, dann her damit, dachte Harry und zog sein Hemd aus. Das Mädchen errötete kaum merkbar, doch dann drückte sie Harry den Sonnen förmig geschliffenen Stein gegen Harrys Rücken. Plötzlich durchzuckte Harry ein Schmerz als ob sie im eine Sonne auf den Rücken drücken würde, - Du muss die Hitze der Sonne in dich aufnehmen, senke deine Schilde - sagte das Mädchen schnell. Harry öffnete seine Blockaden und dachte an seine Sonne, er sah sie wieder in seinem Geist, doch mit jeder Sekunde wuchs der Stern in Harrys Innerem, schließlich hörte der Schmerz auf und das Mädchen nahm den Stein von Harrys Rücken. Über seine ganze Rückseite, war ein Tattoo welches eine flammende Sonne darstellte. Das Mädchen wandte sich an Harry und sprach - Der Morgen ist angebrochen, du musst zurück -. Harry reif noch schnell -Werde ich dich wiedersehen, und wie heißt du. -. - Mein Name ist Mithra und bald werden wir uns wieder sehen.- rief sie noch bevor sie im nichts verschwand und Harry wieder am Aufwachen war._


	3. Neues Aussehen, neue Kräfte

**2. Neues Aussehen, neue Kräfte **

Harry konnte sich noch gut an den Traum erinnern, nein es war kein Traum gewesen, oder doch. Schnell rannte er zum Spiegel ,zog sein T-Shirts aus und drehte dem Spiegel seinen Rücken zu. Immer noch prangte dort die riesige Sonne, doch nun erkannte Harry noch einen Schriftzug, der unter der Sonne stand.- Mihtras, Sol invictus contra umbrae pugnat.- las er, doch sofort wusste Harry was es bedeutete. Er erinnerte sich wieder, Mihtra hatte im das Wissen und die Macht der Sonne eingepflanzt. Das würde Hermine zu Weißglut bringen, dass man Wissen einfach so erhalten konnte, dachte Harry. Doch nun betrachtete er sich genauer im Spiegel, er hatte seine Sehschwäche verloren er konnte ohne seine Brille scharf sehen. Seine Harre waren jetzt fast Schulter lang und sein Körper hatte sich am meisten verändert. Vor ihm stand nicht mehr der magere Junge vom beginn der Sommerferien, nein Harry war nun braungebrannt und hatte einen athletischen Körper, sein Six-Pack würde wohl jedes Mädchen dahin schmelzen lassen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er ja auch neue Kräfte hatte. Er konnte nun in seinem Gedächtnis nachschlagen, wie in einem Verzeichnis. Er dachte nur Sonnenzauber und schon hatte er einen Liste von Sprüchen vor seinem inneren Auge. Er verwendete den erst besten Spruch, Harry sagte - ardens abacus - und plötzlich erschien ein Ball aus Feuer, in dessen Inneren steinerne Ringe mit der Feuerrune darauf rotierten. Harry konnte den Ball wie einen Basketball spielen ohne sich zu verbrennen. Plötzlich kam Tante Petunia herein, als Harry gerade dabei war, mit seinem Feuerball herum zu spielen. Er warf in die Luft, drehte sich und fing ihn wieder und er drehte ihn auf seinem Zeigefinger, wie es die NBA-Stars mit ihren Basketbällen taten. - Harry, was tust du da, willst du das ganze Haus abfackeln, also wirklich nicht als Unsinn im Kopf- schrie seine Tante, dies ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren und lässig ließ er seinen Feuerbal verschwinden. - Wieso ich hab den Ball doch unter voller Kontrolle, ist für mich wie Basketball spielen.- antwortete Harry grinsend. Seine Tante verließ nur Kopfs schüttelnd das Zimmer. Doch plötzlich fiel im etwas ein, theoretisch könnte er seinen Kasten, doch soweit magisch vergrößern, dass er sich einen eigenen Wohnkomplex schaffen konnte.

Doch zuerst ging er hinunter in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Doch briet er die Eier und den speck nicht in der Pfanne sondern auf seiner Hand. Harry bereitete das ganze ziemlichen Spaß, doch seiner Tante weniger. Harry hatte den Tagespropheten abonniert, da ihm seine Freunde keine Auskunft über die Aktivitäten von Tom Riddle geben konnten. Doch plötzlich stockte er schnell las er den Artikel.

_Wieder greifen die Todesser an_

Gestern wurde in London ein weiteres Muggelhaus niedergebrannt, es war das Eltern Haus einer muggelgeborenen Hexe. Die Familie Granger. Der Vater, Edward, die Mutter, Veronica und die Tochter Hermione Granger. Die Tochter war geraden bei Freunden als ihr Elternhaus angegriffen wurde. Die Auroren konnte zwar die fünf Todesser festnehmen, doch für die beiden Muggel war es schon zu spät. Die Medizauberer konnten ihnen nicht mehr helfen, sie starben im St. Mungo Hospital. Die fünf Todesser, Mr. Malfoy senior, Mr. Crabbe senior und Mr. Goyle senior und das Ehepaar Lestrange. Sie sind momentan in den Händen des Exauroren, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, der gegenwärtig die Leitung des Zauberergefängnisses Askaban übernommen hat. Wir alle in der Redaktion des Tagespropheten sagen Ms. Granger unser Beileid.

M.C. Miller.

Plötzlich brodelte Wut in Harry auf, Wut gegen die Todesser, Wut gegen Riddle. Erst als in seine Tante darauf aufmerksam machte das er die Zeitung entflammt hatte löschte er diese schnell. - Ich komm heute Abend wieder.- sagte Harry noch schnell zu seiner verdutzt schauenden Tante und verließ das Haus. Kaum hatte er auch nur einen Fuß vor die Tür gesetzt sprang ihm schon Remus Lupin, sein ehemaliger Lehrer in Verteidigung und Freund seines Vaters, entgegen und sagte - Harry halt, wo gehst du hin -. - Ich muss zu Hermine, ich lasse sie nicht im Stich, entweder du hilfst mir, oder geh zur Seite.- rief Harry aufgebracht. -Nein Harry du musst hier bleiben.- sagte Remus streng. Doch Harry hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. Er schlug in seinem Gedächtnis nach teleportieren nach und auf einmal war er in einer Stichflamme verschwunden, einen blöd dreinschauenden Remus zurücklassend.

Sekunden später tauchte er wieder mit einer Stichflamme im Grimauldipaltz zwölf auf. Sofort gingen sämtliche Alarmsirenen los und kurze Zeit später war er von den Mitgliedern des Ordens umstellt. Alle zielten auf ihn. Er rief - expilleramus multiplex - und schon hatte er alle Zauberstäbe der Herumstehenden in der Hand. Harry drückte Molly Weasley die Zauberstäbe in die Hand und sagte - Ich hab jetzt echt keine Zeit, Leute - und sprintete die Stiegen nach oben einen Horde Ratloser zurücklassend. als er oben ankam klopft er an der Zimmertür und trat ein.

- Was ist schon wieder - schnauzte Ron ihn an, welcher auf dem Bett saß , die schluchzende Hermine tröstend.

- Also Ron, so begrüßt man aber wirklich nicht seinen Freund - sagte Harry grinsend und strich sich die Harry von der Stirn, damit seine Freunde die Narbe sehen konnte.

- Harry, Alter du hast dich verändert, aber echt. Warum bist du hier - fragte Ron

- Na glaubst du warum, um mich um Hermine zu kümmern, glaubst du ich lasse meine Freunde im Stich. - antwortete Harry ernst . - Harry, bist du da - sagte Hermine und hob ihr Gesicht vom Kissen. Harry schauderte als er direkt in ihre rot unterlaufenen Augen schaute. Auf einmal sprang sie vom Bett uns rannte in Harrys Arme. Sie schluchzte in seine Schulter hinein. Harry umarmte sie zärtlich und versuchte sie zu beruhgien - Schhh.Schh. Alles wird wieder gut werden, Moody wird dafür sorgen das sie bekommen, was sie verdient haben. beruhig dich komm. Mine. -. Nun kam auch Ron und umarmte die beiden freundschaftlich. Langsam schien sie sich zu beruhigen. - Hermine, ich weiß das, das jetzt schwer für dich ist, aber du darfst nicht aufgeben. Du darfst nicht in das Loch fallen in das ich fast gefallen wäre. Solange man an das gute glaubt, gibt es Hoffnung- sagte Harry ruhig, ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickend und seiner Mutter für den Satz dankend. Die noch etwas weinerliche Hermine nickte nur und umarmte Harry noch einmal. - Du bist extra wegen mir gekommen, danke Harry- sagte Hermine. - Wir sind ein Trio, niemand kann uns auseinander bringen, nicht einmal Tom Riddle.- entgegnete Harry. Wenig später hatte sich Hermine beruhigt und die drei waren hinunter in die Küche des Blackhauses gegangen. Vieles hatte sich verändert, das Haus war jetzt richtig einladend.

Er unterhielt sich mit seinen beiden Freunden über die ZAGs, den Schulbeginn und was sie in den Ferien gemacht hatten. Auch mit Mrs. Weasley unterhielt er sich kurz, doch als mehr und mehr Ordensmitglieder kamen. Verschwand er wieder, hinterließ seinen Freunden jedoch einen Zettel + _Mithras, Sol invictus. Erzählt niemandem sonst davon +. _

Gegen Abend war er wieder im Ligusterweg angekommen, doch Tante Petunia hatte schlechte Nachrichten. - Harry, Vernon hat gerade angerufen Tante Magda kommt zu Besuch und während dessen müsstest du in den Treppenschrank ziehen -. - Ja, ich kann in den Schrank ziehen, ein paar Vergrößerungszauber und es wird schon gehen. - antwortete Harry.

Noch an diesem Abend begann er den Schrank auszubauen. Er verwandelte den Schrank unter der Treppe in einen geräumigen Vorraum und legte eine Illusion darauf, dass er für nicht autorisierte Personen wie der ganz normale Schrank aussah. Danach errichtete er eine Treppe die sich einige Meter unter die Erde grub. Dort unten erschuf er einen weiteren großen Raum , den ihm als Wohnzimmer dienen würde. Ohne das Wissen der Sonne hätte Harry das nie geschafft. Er beschwor eine Sitzgruppe, eine Couch und einen Kamin mit einem nicht rußendem Feuer. Dann führten vier weitere Türen in die nächsten Räume. Das erste Zimmer wurde das Esszimmer mit integrierter Küche, Harry mochte es sich sein eigenes Essen zu kochen. Außerdem verwandelte er eine Kiste in eine Kühlkiste, das magische Gegenstück zum Kühlschrank. Der nächste Raum wurde sein Schlafzimmer. Harry beschwor ein schönes großes Himmelbett, wie er es in Hogwarts hatte, einen Schrank für seine Kleidung und natürlich einen Schreibtisch. Das vorletzte Zimmer wurde zu einer kleinen Bibliothek, doch würde er sich noch einige Bücher schicken lassen müssen, oder aus der Bibliothek im Grimauldipaltz mitnehmen.

Auch hier erschuf er einige Sitzgruppen. Das letzte baute er zu einem Basketball platz aus, sorgte jedoch dafür, dass der Boden feuerfest war. Hier wollte er den Umgang mit dem Feuerball üben. Morgen würde Harrys Letzter Vernon, Dudley und Magda loser Tag werden.

Morgen musste er noch sein Formular abschicken, die Bestellliste für seine Privatbibliothek,

Einkaufen gehen und sich auch ein paar passende Sachen zulegen. Nachdem er seiner Tante und ihm noch ein gutes Abendessen gekocht hatte, verschwand er in seinen Gefilden. Die Tür zur Treppe hatte er mit einem Passwort versehen, wer würde drauf kommen, das Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt - Tom Riddle - als Passwort nimmt.

Schnell zog Harry ein paar Sportklamotten an und verschwand in seiner Turnhalle um noch ein bisschen Feuerball zu spielen. Schnell erschuf er wieder den Abacus, wie Mihtras in nannte, und begann zu spielen. Zuerst dribbelte er nur langsam, den Ball auf und ab. Dann begann Körbe zu werfen und zu seiner Überraschung traf Harry jedesmal. Immer schneller wurde er und immer heftiger wurden die Tricks. Ein Rebound folgte dem nächsten und so weiter ging es bis Harry völlig ausgelaugt war. Er wusste nicht , dass er so gut Basketball spielen konnte. Er 'schlug' in seinem Gedächtnis nach und entdeckte, das Mithras eine antike Form, diese Spieles gespielt hatte. Tot müde ließ Harry sich in sein Bett fallen und fiel in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.

Harry wachte am nächsten Tag relativ spät auf, gestern vor dem schlafegehen hatte er noch schnell ein Bad eingerichtet. Harry duschte sich ausgiebig und zog sich frische Kleidung an. -Tante Petunia, ich komme bald wieder ich geh in die Stadt einkaufen.- rief Harry und seine Tante nickte nur. Als er vor der Tür stand glaubte er etwas zu hören und rief - Tonks komm raus, ich weiß das du das bist -. Eine leicht beleidigte Aurorin sprang aus den Büschen und sagte

- Also Harry, dich kann keiner von hinten angreifen, wo gehst du hin.-. - Ich geh in die Stadt, Klamotten und Lebensmittel kaufen, Wenn du mich unbedingt beschützen musst, dann komm mit -. Mit einem - Au ja- ließ sie den Tarnumhang fallen.

Wenig später standen die beiden in einem Gothicladen. Harry wunderte sich zuerst noch, was sie hier sollten, doch schon wurde er von Tonks mit Gewand zugedeckt. Harry bemerkte erst, dass dies ein Zaubererladen, als er ein T-Shirt mit den Schicksalsschwestern drauf sah. Eine Stunde später verließen die beiden den Laden, doch Harry hatte sich nicht zu Schminke oder einem Ohrring überreden lassen, sein Tattoo reichte ihm völlig. Er hatte nun einen langen Ledermantel aus Drachenleder, die Farbe wechselte im Sonnenlicht zwischen schwarz und dunkelblau , ein T-Shirt mit einem Vampir drauf und dem Spruch+ blood is wonderful, isn't it , eines mit einem Basilisken darauf und einige mit den Schicksalsschwestern. Tonks zwang Harry eines der T-Shirts mit ihrer Lieblingsband anzuziehen. Harry zog mitten auf der Straße sein T-Shirt aus. Sofort konnte, sie die gigantische Sonne sehen. - Harry, wo hast du das den her- fragte sie. - Frag nicht lies - sagte Harry. + Mihtras, Sol invictus contra umbrae pugnat + las Tonks. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen zog Harry sich an und die beiden gingen einkaufen.

Während dessen ließ Tonks eine Bemerkung fallen die Harry nur mit einem Knurren quittierte.

- Du siehst jetzt irgendwie, wie Snape aus. Nur viel coole und braungebrannter. -

Als sie wieder am Ligusterweg ankamen, sagte Tonks - Das war der beste Vormittag den ich seit langem hatte, danke Harry -. Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und war mit einem PLOPP verschwunden. Leicht verwirrt betrat er das Haus und rief - Ich bin wieder da - rief Harry, doch als Antwort bekam er nur - Na und wen interessiert es - von seinem Cousin.

- Ach ist das Walbaby wieder da - sagte Harry und verschwand im Schrank, Dudley, wollte ihn verfolgen, aber als er die Schranktür aufmachte war Harry nirgends zu sehen.

In sich hinein grinsend schlichtete er das Essen in die Kühlbox, und sein Gewand in den Kasten, nur zog er jetzt seine neuen Sachen an. Als er von seinem Onkel zu Abendessen gerufen wurde, schlich er in sich hinein grinsend nach oben. Auch sein Onkel staunte, wie Harry sich in den zwei Wochen so verändert hatte. Magda sagte - Ihr habt doch wohl dem Bengel kein Fitnessstudio und eine Bräunungskur spendiert.-. - Aber nein, dass kommt alles von der Garten arbeit - antwortete Tante Petunia schnell. - Und wie gehts dem Bengel in St. Brutus, wahrschinlich schlecht - sagte die Tante. - Magda ich muss dir was sagen, Harry ging nie auf St. Brutus- antwortete Vernon. - WAS ! - fragte die Tante aufgebracht. - Ich und Petunia haben beschlossen, dass du es erfahren solltest und ihn nicht wieder zur Weißglut treibst. Harry geht seit seinem elften Lebensjahr nach Hogwarts.- stammelte Vernon Dursley. - Wohin, die Schule kenne ich nicht -. - Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei - antwortete Petunia. - Ach so, Zauberer wie David Copperfield- sagte Magda. - Eher, wie Merlin Magda - sagte Vernon nun.

- Onkel Vernon lass es, sie glaubt es eh erst wenn sie es sieht - sagte Harry nun. Auf einmal hatte Harry, einen Feuerball auf seiner Hand beschworen und fing an damit wie mit einem Basketball zu spielen. - Mum ich will auch so was, warum hat er sowas - quengelte Dudley und wollte nach dem Ball greifen, Gott sei Dank hatte er den Ball noch rechtzeitig gelöscht, sonst hätte Dudley wahrscheinlich keine Hand mehr. - Dudley, du Dumpfbacke, dass ist ein Abacus, wenn du ihn berührst brennt er deine Hand weg. - schimpfte Harry mit seinem Cousin, welcher nun genauso weis geworden war wie Tante Magda. - Um das zu verdauen brauch ich einen starken Whisky - sagte sie. Während Vernon und Petunia Tante Magda alles erklärten, spielte Harry wieder mal Feuerball.

Die weiteren Ferien verginge sie im Flug. Harry stand auf trainierte, lernte as und spielte Feuerball und schlief, zum Ende der Ferien hätte er schon die UTZ-Prüfungen ablegen können, was er nicht zuletzt dem Wissen der Sonne verdankte. Dies machte er immer und immer wieder, als er eines Tages in seinem Gedächtnis etwas interessantes fand, der Sol invictus- Modus, wie Harry ihn nannte. Mittlerweile hatte Harry noch einen Raum hinzu gebaut, er war vollkommen feuerfest. Dort probierte er immer neue Sonnenzauber aus. Erst letztens hatte er einen Zauber gefunden, mit dem er in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit kleinere Abacuse abfeuern konnte, doch zehrte das sehr an seinen Reserven. Doch heute wollte er den ultimativen Sonnenzauber ausprobieren.

Es war eher eine Beschwörung der Feuergeister, als ein Zauber. Harry stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und begann zu sprechen - sol invictus, sol invictus, SOL INVICTUS - plötzlich spürte er die Flammen die um ihn schlugen, ihn aber nicht verbrannten. Er war nun eine Art menschliche Sonne, die jeden Schatten tilgte der ihren Weg kreuzte. Kein Dementor, Vampir, Werwolf oder Todesser war gegen eine wandelnde Sonne gewappnet. Doch noch konnte er die Form noch nicht lange beibehalten. Selbst an seinem Geburtstag trainierte er weiter. Wie immer hatte er Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikel von den Weasleys bekommen, und natürlich einen Pullover. Von Hermine und Remus bekam Harry ein paar Bücher für seine Bibliothek und von Dumbeldore hatte er ein Buch über Elementarmagie bekommen, doch sein Elementar beherrschte Harry bis ins kleinste Detail. Am 31. August hatte Harry es geschafft über einen Tag lang in der Sol invictus-Form zubleiben, dies feierte er mit einem vorzüglichen Essen für die ganze Familie. Morgen war Abfahrt nach Hogwarts und zum ersten Mal war Harry etwas traurig darüber.


	4. HogwartsExpress und VAMPIRE

**3. Hogwarts-Express und " VAMPIRE"**

Relativ früh wachte Harry am Morgen des 1. Septembers auf. Heute war Abfahrt nach Hogwarts, zum vorletzten Mal. Er sprang flink aus seinem Bett und zog sich noch schnell sein Sportgewand an, da er noch ein bisschen Feuerball spielen wollte, nach einer halben Stunde war er dann auf dem Weg ins Bad ums sich ordentlich zu duschen und anzuziehen. Harry fand es angenehm, wie ihm das heiße Wasser den Rücken hinunter plätscherte. Als er vorm Spiegel stand dachte er, also ich muss zu geben ich bin ein echt fesches Kerlchen geworden. Grinsend zog er sich eine schwarze Jeans un ein T-Shirt mit den Schicksalsschwestern an, warf sich seinen drachenledermantel wie ein Cape über und ging nach nebenan in die Küche. Harry hatte sich erst gar keinen Herd beschworen, er nahm einfach nur die Pfanne in die Hand, ließ zwei Eier hinein rinnen und heizte seine Handfläche auf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er wunderbare Spiegeleier, mit gebratenem Speck. Harry wusste das in einer viertel Stunde Remus mit Ron und Hermine auftauchen würden, so bereitete er noch drei Portionen Ei mit Speck für seine Freunde vor. Kaum war er fertig, läutete auch schon die Türklingel. Harry sprintete nach oben und öffnete die Tür.

- Hallo, Harry - riefen die drei ihm freudig entgegen.

- Hi Leute. Kommt rein und geht dort in den Schrank unter der Treppe und kein wenn und aber.-

sagte Harry zu seinen Freunden. Diese schauten etwas verdutzt, taten dann aber wie ihnen geheißen. Sie staunten nicht schlecht als Harry sie in den Schrank schob, doch anders als erwartet war dort nicht ein kleiner Treppenschrank, nein hier war ein geräumiges Vorzimmer.

- Harry, wie hast du das geschafft, das ist ja Wahnsinn - riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig

- Alles später jetzt geh'n wir einmal runter, ich hoffe ihr habt noch nicht gefrühstückt - antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Wenig später saßen die vier in der Küche und Remus und Hermine machten sich über ihre Ham&Eggs her. Nur Ron hatte leider schon gegessen und unterhielt sich derweil mit Harry über Quidditch. Als die beiden fertig gegessen hatten sagte Remus - Das war erstklassig, das letzte Mal hab ich bei deiner Mutter so gut gegessen -, - Die Hexe die dich einmal bekommt ist zu beneiden - fügte Hermine hinzu. Nun zeigte Harry seinen Freunden seinen Wohnkomplex, tief unter dem Ligusterweg. Nun kamen sie endlich in der großen Basketballhalle an.

- Was ist das für eine Halle - fragte Ron

- Das ist ein Basketballfeld - erklärte Hermine

- Was ist Baksetball - fragte Ron

- Nicht Baksetball, Basketball - besserten Hermine ihn aus

- Ihr liegt beide, falsch. das ist ein Feuerballfeld. Ich glaub ich muss es euch zeigen - fügte Harry hinzu.

Schnell beschwor er einen Feuerball und fing an zu dribbeln, immer schneller wurden seine Moves.

Ein Korbleger folgte dem Nächsten. Als Harry wieder landete und denn Feuerball verschwinden ließ, klatschten alle drei. - Toll Harry, also wenn du mal kein Auror werden willst, dann kannst du Profispieler werden. Aber was ist das für ein Zauber, den kenne ich nicht - rief Hermine begeistert.

- Denn kannst du gar nicht kennen, das ist ein Sonnenzauber, ich verwende ihn zum Basketball spielen, aber eigentlich ist er als Waffe gedacht. Der Burning Abacus. - antwortete Harry.

- Sonnenzauber, Harry wie hast du sie gelernt und kannst du die Magie wirklich beherrschen. Der letzte von dem man wusste der diese Zauber beherrschte war...- setzte Remus an wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

- Mithras, Sol invictus. Ja Remus ich kann sie beherrschen keine Angst.- versuchte Harry den Werwolf zu beruhigen.

- Nagut, wir müssen los, hier nehmt den Portschlüssel - sagte Remus und zog eine Papierrolle aus seiner Umhangtasche.

Er legte sie auf den Boden und alle stellten sich in einem Kreis darum auf. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Remus berührten den Portschlüssel mit einem Finger und sagten - eins, zwei, drei- und sofort konnte Harry wieder das Ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel spüren. Eine wilde Farbenwelt drehte sich um ihn. Doch dieses Mal landete er nicht auf seinem Bauch sondern stand gerade am Gleis 93/4. Nur Ron und Hermine landeten bäuchlings am Bahnhof, was Harry mit einem Grinsen quittierte.

Schnell stiegen die drei Freunde in einer der hintersten Wagons ein. Da es noch relativ früh für die Schüler war, konnte sie sich ein Abteil aussuchen. Nachdem sie alle ihre Koffer über ihnen verstaut hatten, begannen sie sich gegenseitig zu erzählen , was sie in den Ferien erlebt hatten.

Die Weasleys waren mit Hermine nach Rumänien gereist und hatten Charly in seinem Drachenreservat besucht. Ron schwärmte von den mächtigen Wesen, Charly hatte einen verbündeten Drachenstamm gefunden. Sie wollten ihnen helfen gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.

Drachen waren von Natur aus schon immer sehr gerechte Wesen und hassten es wenn die Schatten die Welt terrorisierten. Doch mit der Zeit, hatten sie ihr Wissen verloren. Nur noch wenige Clans beherrschen die Sprache der Menschen. Auch Hermine hat die Reise sehr gut gefallen, sie fand alles sehr lehrreich.

Schließlich waren alle Schüler an Bord und der Zug hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Harry und Hermine hatten sich in ihre Bücher zurück gezogen während Ron seine Sammlung Schokofroschkarten sortierte, plötzlich schrie er auf, als er eine neuen Schokofrosch auspackte.

- Schau Harry, schnell. Das bist du - rief Ron. - Was nicht schon wieder, geh lass es - antwortete Harry nur darauf. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mädchen trat herein und sagte in einem leicht italienischen Dialekt - Ist hier noch was frei -. Sofort schrak Harry hoch, er kannte die Stimme doch. er blickte direkt in das wunderschöne Gesicht des Mädchens, welches

er den ganzen Sommer lang in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. Harry sprang auf und rief - Mithra! Das hast du also damit gemeint, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen. - . Sofort umarmten sich die beiden, - Ewig soll dein Feuer brennen - flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Nun setzte er sich wieder auf die Bank und deutete Mithra auf den Platz neben sich. Seine Freunde schauten nur verdutzt.

- Das sind Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, und das ist ...- begann Harry

- Hallo Hermine, hallo Ron, ich bin Mithra, Mithra Sole - sagte sie mit einer engelsgleichen Stimme. - Also raus mit der Sprache, woher kennst du sie - sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

- Sagen wir es so, wir kennen uns aus unseren Träumen - sagte er und beide, Harry und Mithra konnten sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nun gaben seine Freunde leicht säuerlich einen Frieden.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Harry eingeschlafen und während dessen fuhr ihm Mithra liebvoll durch sein Haar. Ron und Hermine machten ihren Vertrauensschülerrundgang, doch plötzlich hatte Harry eine Vision von Voldemort.

_In einem dunklen Raum standen einer Reihe von Leuten in schwarzen Umhängen um den Thron des Dunklen Lords versammelt. - Meine Freunde der Finsternis, heute ist der Tag gekommen. Wir werden den Hogwarts-Express angreifen, keiner der Muggelgeborenen wird überleben. Fliegt meine Freunde, fliegt im Schutze der Dunkelheit.- Die Leute in den schwarzen Kutten verwandelten sich in Fledermäuse und flogen aus dem nächsten Fenster. Voldemort lachte, es war ein eiskaltes und grausames Lachen und seine roten Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit._

Harry schrak urplötzlich aus seinem Schlaf hocher sah sich um, Ron und Hermine waren schon zurück gekehrt. Ängstlich das es schon zu spät war schaute er aus dem Fenster.Gott sei Dank

die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel, dachte sich Harry und wandte sich an seine verwirrt dreinschauendenFreunde. - Trommelt, die DA zusammen. Voldemort hat die Vampire auf seine Seite gezogen. Sie werden bei Einbruch der Dunkelheitangreifen. Haben wir ihnen letztes Jahr den Lumos solem gelernt. - sagte Harry. Ron und Hermine nickten nur und Hermine aktivierte die Münzen der Mitglieder. Nach einander traten dieMitglieder der DA in kleinen Gruppen ins Abteil. Harry erklärte allen, was sie zu erwarten hatten und unbedingt ihre Hälse einem Ledertuch oder mit irgendwas bedecken sollten.

Schnell brach die Dunkelheit hereinHarry konnte die Sonne nicht beschwören noch bis zu ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts zu scheinen. Die Mitglieder der DA machten sich mit gezogenen Zauberstäben bereit für den Kampf. Sie konnten das Flattern hören, das Flattern von hunderten Flügeln. Sie wussten das außer ihnen und vielleicht den Siebtklässlern, niemand etwas gegen die Drohende Gefahr ausrichten konnte. Plötzlich stoppte der Zug und sie wussten das es soweit war. Die Wagons begannen zu wackeln und plötzlich beugte sich der Oberkörpereines Menschen über den Rand des Wagondaches und schaute in das Zugabteil An den spitzen Zähnen erkannte man das es ein Vampir war. Immer heftiger schlugen die Untoten gegen die Scheiben der Abteile, Harry hoffte, das sie halten würden. An den Eingängen zu den Zügen hielten die DA-Mitglieder die Vampire mit Lumos solem in Schacht, aber auch nicht mehr. Als das helle Licht nachgab und die Blockade kurz davor war zusammen zu brechen rief Harry - Geht weg, lasst mich hinaus, und verschließt dann die Türen_ -. _Er schoss einen Abacus mitten in die Horde der Vampire und lief dann ins Freie. Es gab nur noch eines was er machen konnte, er musste einen Schutzschild errichten.- _muros solis inflamat -_ sprach Harry und ein Schutzschild, der nach außen Flammen versprühte umgab den Zug. Plötzlich hörte er sie, die Vampire hatten ihn eingeschlossen. Er war gefangen. Zwei stießen aus der Menge hervor, doch Harry wich ihnen gekonnt aus. _- maior ardens abacus multiplex- _rief Harry und viele der Feuerbälle erschienen über seinen Händen. einen Vampir nach dem anderen verbrannte er, doch es waren einfach zu viel. es blieb Harry nur eine Möglichkeit die Form des SonnengottesHarry konzentrierte sich auf seine innere Sonneund begann zu sprechen - sol invictus, sol invictus, SOL INVICTUS - und plötzlich umschlugen ihn wieder die Flammen, die Flammen der Sonne. Die Vampire, die in vorderster Reihe standen, zerfielen zu Asche. mit einem Wink seiner Hand hatte Harry gleich zehn ausgeschaltet, doch er musste sich beeilen, denn lange erhielt der menschlicher Körper diese Form nicht aufrecht. Immer mehr der Vampire versuchten zu flüchten, doch konnten sie Harrys Flammen nicht entkommen. Schließlich nach einer Stunde waren alle Untoten nur mehr Asche. Er nahm wieder seine menschliche Form an und ließ den Schutzschild verschwinden .Erschöpft ging er wieder ins sein Abteil. Als Ron und Hermine ihn fragen wollten, wie er das geschafft hatte, mischte sich Mihra ein - Leg dich schlafen Harry, der Kampf hat dich viel Energie gekostet, ich werde ihnen alles erklären.- Wieder fiel Harry in einen tiefen Schlaf.

_Langsam erschien wieder die dunkle Kammer in der Voldemort hauste, Tom Riddle war kein Mensch mehr, er war ein Ungeheuer. Ein Vampire hatte überlebt, die Fledermaus segelte durch ein geöffnetes Fenster in die finstere Kammer. Sie landete auf dem Boden und verwandelte sich langsam in einen Mann zurück. Schnell und sich demütig gebückt kniete er sich vor den Lord und sprach - Mylord ich erstatte Bericht. Der Angriff war ein Fehlschlag. Alle sind vernichtet, ausnahmslos. Das war alles was die Späher berichtete haben. - WAS !. Wie viele Zauberer waren es - fuhr der Dunkle Lord seinen Diener an. - Nur einer Mylord, doch wurden Spuren von Sonnenmagie gemessen.- antwortete der Vampir. - Was, Sonnenmagie. Der letzte Sonnenmagier war, Mithras, der unbesiegbare Sonnengott zur Zeit der Römer. Wenn es wirklich ein Sunna war, dann müssen wir ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen oder es ist unser Untergang. Selbst die geballte Kraft der Kinder der Nacht richtetet nichts gegen die Macht der Sonne aus - sagte Tom Riddle nun ernst, ja selbst er der Schattenbringer fürchtete sich vor Mithras, Sol invictus._

Am Bahnhof von Hogsmead wurde er von Hagrids Rufen geweckt. Harry hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, so dass seine Freunde in fragte was so witzig sei. - Riddle, er hat gerade von der vernichtenden Niederlage seiner Vampire erfahren.- antwortete Harry. Schnell nahmen sie ihre Koffer, die über ihren Köpfen platziert waren und verschwanden nach draußen. Dort oben auf der Anhöhe über dem See thronte es, Hogwarts. Das mächtigste Bollwerk gegen die dunklen Mächte die von Menschenhand erbaut wurde. Schon allein durch seine erhöhte Lage hatte das Schloss einen Pluspunkt im Kampf. Hier würde wahrscheinlich der letzte Kampf stattfinden, hier würde es sich entscheiden. Mörder oder Opfer ? Harry konnte sich entscheiden, und er wollte nicht der sein der ins Gras biss. Es gab andere Wege als den Avada Kedavra um einen Menschen zu töten, dies hatte Harry im letzten Jahr gelernt.

- Erstklässler zu mir bitte, zu mir bitte. Oh hallo Harry - sagte der Halbriese, als er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen sah. Er setzte sich mit seinen Freunden in eine Kutsche und betrachtete Hogwarts, er war wieder zu Hause endlich.

Kaum hatten alle Schüler ihre Plätze eingenommen, entbrannten schon die Gespräche über die Ferien, den Urlaub über die ZAGs und natürlich über den neuen Verteidigungslehrer.Doch eines der Hauptthemen war Harry, wenn auch außer den DA-Mitglieder keiner wusste, das Harry die Vampire erledigt hatte.

Als Prof. McGonnagal den dreibeinigen Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch aufstellte und den Sprechenden Hut darauf legte , verstummten die Schüler wieder. Ein Riss über der Krempe öffnete sich und der Hut begann wie jedes Jahr singen.

Schon lang ist es her, da waren die vier

die ihr alle kennt.

Tapfer, war einer ein strahlender Held.

Er wurde überall Gryffindor genannt

Die Zweite war hilfsbereit und immer zu

treu, Huffelpuuf ihr Nanme, ihr sicher sie kennt.

Die Dritte im Bunde war Ravenclaw,

immer klug und schlau

Der Letzte, wurde Slytherin genannt

mit List und Tücke er sein Ziel immer fand.

Nun kommt her ihr kleinen Zauberer und Hexen,

damit ich euch sage, welches Haus ihr eures

nennen könnt.

Doch wartet eines möcht ich noch sagen.

Der Schatten kommt, legt sich herab,

auf das Schloss.

Zu früh wird der Siegesschrei

des Dunklen Lords erschallen.

Und der Strafe der Sonne kann er sich

sicher sein.

Alle Schüler atmeten auf,aus die Slytherins. Es schien als hätte der Hut eine weitere Prophezeiung von sich gegeben. Doch nun schien allen klar zu sein das der Dunkle Lord fallen würde. Danach erfolgte die Einteilung in die Häuser, überraschend viele Schüler kamen nach Gryffindor, wohin Slytherin nur eine handvoll Neuzugängen vorweisen konnte.

- Meine lieben Schüler, bevor ich das Essen eröffne, ist noch eine Schülerin einzuteilen.

Bitte, begrüßt alle herzlich Ms. Mithra Sole. Sie ist vor kurzem aus Italien nach England gezogen, wo sie auf die Academia della Magica gegangen ist. Kommen sie bitte nach vorne Ms. Sole.- sagte Dumbeldore

Mithra lief nach vorne zum dreibeinigen Stuhl, setzte sich nieder und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt.

Lange überlegte er bis er endlich rief - Gryffindor -. Am Tisch der Gryffindor entbrannte ein Jubeln. Dumbeldore klatschte und schon erschien das Essen. Alle Schüler stürzten sich glücklich auf das Essen. Wie jedes Jahr freute sich Harry auf das Essen, der Hauselfe. Da er bei seinen Streifzügen in die Küche mittlerweile so ziemlich alle kennen gelernt hatten. Harry Potter wurde grundsätzlich von allen Hauselfen, ausgenommen Kreacher, regelrecht vergöttert. Da nicht ihr uralten Lebensweise umwerfen wollte, sondern sie in dieser ließ, aber mit bessern sozialen Umständen. Kaum knurrte Harrys Magen einmal stand schon ein Elf mit piepsiger Stimmer vor ihm und bot ihm Kekse an. Er behandelte die elfen immer gut, sie waren zuverlässige Informanten, wenn es zum Beispiel darum ging Slytherins auszuhorchen.

- Nachdem wir jetzt alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, werde mit meinen Ausführungen fortfahren. Ich freue mich diese Jahr Professor Laurence in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen, sie wird Elementarmagie lehren. Sie ist einer der besten auf ihrem Gebiet. - Die Schüler apllaudierten laut - Außerdem wird Professor Lupin wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten. - Die Große Halle schien fast unter dem Applaus der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs einzustürzen -Zu dem ist noch zu sagen das der Verbotenen Wad immer noch verboten ist. Sowie das Zaubern auf den Gängen. Anfang Oktober startet der Duellclub, welcher von Prof. Lupin geleitet und von Mr. Potter assistiert wird. Zugelassen sind alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das letztes Jahr eine nicht autorisierte Schülerlerngruppe mit dem Namen DA gegründet wurde, deshalb würde ich gerne Mr. Potter noch in mein Büro rufen. Apropos, sämtliche Erlass von Prof. Umbridge sowie das Inquisitionskommando sind aufgelöst. Gute Nacht - damit endete der Direktor das Fest.

Danach drangen alle Schüler aus der großen Halle. Die Erstklässler wurden von den Vetrauensschülern zu den Schlafsälen geleitete. Nur Harry bog auf der Großen Treppe in den 3. Stock ab, wo sich das Büro des Direktors befand. Harry stellte sich vor den Wasserspeier und sagte - Zitronenbrausebonbon -. Die steinerne Figur sprang zur Seite und ließ Harry ein. Oben am Büro des Direktors angekommen klopfte er einmal. - Ja, herein - hörte er die sanfte Stimme des Direktors.

- Ah, Hallo Harry. Schön das du gekommen bist - sagte der Schulleiter über den Rand seiner Halbmondförmigen Brillengläser schauend.

- Guten Abend Professor, was wollte sie mit mir bereden. - fragte Harry etwas zögernd.

- Ah, die Jugend. Immer gleich drauf los. Also Harry ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht mit meiner Entscheidung überrumpelt, dich zu Prof. Lupins Assistenten zu machen. Ich muss mit dir über die DA reden. Ich finde die Idee gut, doch ihr sollte einen anderen Namen nehmen. Hier hast du Anstecker für die Mitglieder, um den Schriftzug zu Formen musst du nur mit dem Zauberstab darauf tippen und den Namen sagen. Doch um diesen Studiengruppe weiter unter deiner Obhut zulassen muss ich etwas weiter in die Trickkiste greifen. Mit ab sofortiger Wirkung erkenne ich dir Harry James Potter den Status einer Assistenzlehrkraft an. Du hast somit alle Rechte eines Professors. Hier Harry bitte dein Abzeichen. - sagte Dumbeldore.

Harry sagte, immer vom Redeschwall überwältigt -D..a...a.nke Professor. Guten Abend -

- Guten Abend Harry, Erkläre Ron und Hermine noch die Einzelheiten. - sagte der alte Zauberer und schmunzelte, während er sich ein Zitronendrop in den Mund steckte.

Harry verließ das Büro des Direktors in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Nachdem Harry eine Weile durch die gänge gehuscht war lief er Filch über den Weg.

- Ah! Nachts herum Streunen, na wie. Das wird eine Strafarbeit geben - sagte der Hausmeister von Hogwarts mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

- Mr. Filch, wenn sie mich jetzt in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen lassen, dann vergesse ich auch das sie eine Lehrkraft beleidigt haben.- sagte Harry und deutet auf sein Abzeichen auf dem in goldenen Lettern _Assistenzlehrkraft _stand. Gut gelaunt grinsend ging Harry weiter den wütenden Filch einfach stehen lassend. Als er am Bild der fetten Dame ankam sagte er - Lumos solem - und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Sofort standen Ron, Hermine und Mithra vor seine Nase und wollten fragen was Dumbeldore gesagt hatte.

- Also erstens, er ist damit einverstanden, dass wir die DA unter einem anderen Namen weiterführen und zweitens bin ich zur Assistenzlehrkraft ernannt worden - sagte Harry voller Stolz und zeigte seinen Freunden das Abzeichen.

- Da is ja cool, jetzt können wir Malfoy so ordentlich in den Arsch treten - rief Ron

- Nein werdet ihr nicht, Harry wird seine Machtposition nicht missbrauchen oder Harry. - sagte sie mit ihrem wehe-wenn Blick und fuhr dann fort.

- Ich bin dafür, dass wir in zwei Tagen ein Treffen vereinbaren. Dort legen wir alles fest -

- Ja gut Hermine, ich hab ein paar Umstrukturierungspläne für die DA. Gute Nacht Leute - sagte Harry zu seinen Freunden, schnell gab er Mithra einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte nach oben in sein Zimmer, Wo er in die Welt der Träume verschwand.


	5. Unterricht oder Folterstunde mit Snape

**... 2 Doppelstunde ; ... 1 Einfachstunde ; Zt Zaubertränke ; V Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ; Zk Zauberkunst ; PmG Pflege magischer Geschöpfe**

**Kk Kräuterkunde ; Em Elementarmagie ; GdZ Geschichte der Zauberei ; Vw Verwandlung ; - Freistunde**

**4. Unterricht und Okklumentik**

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry um sechs Uhr in der früh auf, er hatte es sich angewöhnt, da er immer nach dem Aufstehen Basketball gespielt hatte. Zuerst dachte er dran, dass er in Hogwarts

keinen passenden Platz finden würde, doch dann kam im der Raum der Wünsche in den Sinn.

Schnell schlüpfte er aus den Federn in seine Sportsachen und machte sich auf in den siebten Stock zum Raum der Wünsche. dort angelangt ging er einige Male auf und ab und dachte, _ein Basketballfeld mit feuerfestem Boden, ein Basketballfeld mit feuerfestem Boden_. Danach betrat er den Raum der Wünsche, er war geformt wie sein Feld im Ligusterweg. Die selbe Korb, dieselbe Höhe, dieselbe Länge und auch derselbe feuerfeste Bodenbelag. Ohne sich zu konzentrieren hatte Harry schon einen Burning Abacus geformt und dribbelte ihn auf dem Boden. Er spielte ihn zwischen seinen Beinen durch, machte Korbleger und der Höhepunkt war wie immer ein Rebound. Dies wiederholte er immer wieder, außerdem machte er noch andere Moves, die er einmal bei einem NBA-Spiel gesehen hatte. Dies war das perfekte Training für Harry, er trainierte damit nämlich gleichzeitig, seine innere Sonne, seine Kraft und seine Ausdauer. Nach einer halben Stunde verließ er total verschwitzt den Raum der Wünsche und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Mittler Weile waren auch schon die anderen aus seinem Jahrgang aufgewacht. - Nein, sag mir nicht das du schon wieder Feuerball spielen warst, es ist erst halb sieben. Was ist aus dem Langschläfer-Harry geworden- quengelte ein noch ziemlich verschlafener Ron. - Der ist leider ausgestorben, Ron - sagte Harry und war mit seiner Schulrobe im Badezimmer verschwunden. Während er auf Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete, gesellten sich Hermine und Mithra zu ihm. - Morgen Harry - sagte Mithra und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was ihm seine Züge doch ziemlich entgleiten ließ. Hermine konnte über den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Freundes nur lachen. Als Ron sich endlich zu ihnen kam, erzählten die Mädchen ihm was eben passiert war und auch Harrys bester Freund stimmte ins Gelächter ein.

- Ja, schon klar! Ihr hab euch gegen mich verbündet. - sagte Harry und zog einen Schmollmund.

Was seine Freunde allerdings nicht bemerkt hatten war, dass Harry einige Kissen beschworen hatte und diese nun auf die drei Gryffindors herab sausen ließ. Nun war Harrys Zeit gekommen zu lachen.

Ein wenig später waren die vier Freunde endlich in der großen Halle an gekommen und setzten sich immer noch lachend auf ihre Sitzplätze. Ron und Harry nahmen sich jeweils eine Schüssel Cornflakes, während sich Hermine ein paar Marmeladebrote schmierte. Ron und Harry schauten Mithra komisch an, da sie sich Berge voll Essen auf ihrer Seite des Tisches aufgestellt hatte.

- Was ist ?- fragte sie verwundert. Erst als Hermine ihnen die Italienischen Essgewohnheiten

erläuterte, gaben die beiden einen Frieden. Schon konnten sie das Flattern der Eulen hören die ihnen die Post brachten. Pig landete mit der Schachtel, wo Harrys Schulsachen drinnen waren, mitten in Rons Schüssel. Dieser nahm seiner Eule das Paket ab und schickte sie mit einem wütenden Blick in die Eulerei. - Super, die Sachen hätte ich fast vergessen - rief Harrys und steckte die verkleinerte Kiste in seine Umhangtasche. Ron suchte die Eulenfedern aus seiner Schüssel und wollte weiter essen als Ginny auf einmal rief - Ron, du bist grauslich, du willst das doch nicht mehr essen -. -Warum nicht, ist doch nur Pig - sagte Ron. -Ronald Bilius Weasley, du wirst diese Cornflakes nicht mehr essen - sagte Ginny in einem herrscherischen Ton zu Ron, welcher sofort die Schüssel von sich schob. - Ich würde mich lieber mit Voldemort duellieren, als mit einer wütenden Weasley, gegen Voldemort hab ich noch eine Chance - sagte Harry in einem sachlichen Ton. Sofort begannen die vier an fürchterlich zulachen.

Wenig später teilte Prof. McGonnagal die Stundenpläne für Gryffindor aus. Harry las sich die spalte für Montag durch, Zt 2, Em 2, V 2, - , Zk 1, PmG 2, Kk 1 . - Oh je, Snape am Morgen bereitet Kummer und Sorgen - sagte Harry in einem seufzenten Tonfall. - Warum hast du auch den UTZ-Kurs genommen, in bin die Fledermaus los - sagte Ron darauf. -Nur weil du so faul bist, muss Harry auch so faul sein. Komm Harry, wenn wir nicht zur ersten Tränkestunde zu spät kommen wollen - sagte Hermine nun und zog Harry von seinem Sessel auf.

Kurz später waren die beiden im Kerker angekommen, auch Mithra hatten den UTZ-Kurs genommen. Ob dies nicht ein Fehler gewesen war? Schnell lief er zu ihr hinüber und fragte sie

- Eine Frage, kannst du Okklumentik. - . - Ja Harry, sehr gut sogar warum ? - antwortete sie.

- Snape ist ein Meister in Leglimentik, verschließe deinen Geist während den Tränkestunden.

- Ok, Harry - sagte Mithra und gab ihm wieder einen Kuss auf die Wange. Was die Slytherin aufgröhlen ließ. Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und sagte nichts. Kurz darauf ließ der mürrische Zaubertranklehrer die Schüler in die Klasse ein. Er ging die Liste der Kursteilnehmer durch, bei Harrys Namen stoppte er wie immer. - Potter, ich weiß nicht wie sie sich diese Ohnegleichen erschummelt haben, aber noch einmal wird ihnen das nicht gelingen glauben sie mir - sagte Sanpe kühl. Als er die Liste durch war, stand er auf und begann zu sprechen

- Dies hier ist ein UTZ-Kurs, ich werde hier keine Stümper und kindische Trankpanscher dulden. Das Ziel diese Kurses ist es sie in die hohe Kunst des Braunes einzuweisen, obwohl ich glaube das einige sowie so nie einen passablen Braumeister abgeben werden. So beginnen wir mit einer kleinen Wiederholung. Mr Potter, was ist Pedanienkraut und für welchen Trank wird es am häufigsten gebraucht. -

- Pedanienkraut, ist eine Pflanzenart die ursprünglich aus den Mooren des Tibers stammt, doch durch dessen Versandung, wurden diese Gebiete immer kleiner und verschwanden. Heute muss das Pedanienkraut in Pflanzengärten angebaut werden. Am meisten wir das Kraut, oder besser das Sud des Krautes für die Herstellung vom Brennenden Trunk gebraucht, dieser wird verwendet um besonders harte, magische Metalle wie Pyritium zum Schmelzen zu bringen. - antwortete Harry und wurde von allen im Raum komisch angeglotzt.

- Danke, Mr. Potter. So sie werden jetzt dieses Rezept brauen - sagte Snape leicht verwundert und mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes schrieb die Kreide ein Rezept an die Tafel.

Harry zerkleinerte gerade seine Schnarchkacklerschnauze als Snape zu ihm trat und sagte

- Heute Abend um 8 Uhr in meinem Büro -. Ähh nich schon wieder Okklumentik, dachte Harry.

Zu Ende der zweiten Stunde senkte er die Temperatur seiner Flamme und ließ ihn noch fünf Minuten vor sich hin brodeln. Dann nahm er ein Probefläschchen voll davon, schrieb seinen Namen und stellte es auf Snapes Tisch. - Sind sie wirklich überzeugt, das der Trank wirksam ist- fragte Snape kühl. Harry nahm ein Messer, schnitt sich einmal tief in die Handfläche und tröpfelte etwas von seinem Trank darauf. Binnen Sekunden war die Wunde makellos verheilt.

Leise murmelnd schrieb Snape ein O und fauchte Harry - Sie können gehen Potter- entgegen. Harry packte seine Schultasche ein und verschwand aus dem Kerker, bevor Snape es sich anders überlegte.

Harry hatte sich schon zum Klassenzimmer für Elementarmagie begeben, als er plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich hörte. - Sie sind sicher Mr.Potter, wenn sie schon so früh da sind, dann können sie mir gleich beim herräumen helfen. - sagte Prof. Laurence. - Sie war eine gut gebaute Frau mittleren Alters mit langen braunen Haaren, so hatte er sich immer Remus Frau vorgestellt, wenn er eine gehabt hätte. - Jawohl Professor, was soll ich tun - antwortete Harry.

- Kommen sie erst einmal herein Mr. Potter, dann erkläre ich ihnen alles - entgegnete sein Gegenüber. Als Harry das Klassenzimmer betrat staunte er, zur einen Hälfte war es ein ganz normales Klassenzimmer, doch zur anderen war es aus feuerfestem Material, wie sein Basketballfeld, und am Ende der Halle waren einige Zielscheiben angebracht. Nun trat Prof. Laurence zu ihm und sagte - So Mr. Potter bitte, stellen sie zu jedem Platz, jeweils eine Schale mit dem magischen Feuer, eine Schale mit Wasser, eine mit Blättern ( A/N um die Luft sichtbar zu machen ) und eine mit Erde. Als seine Professorin gerade nicht hinschaute, winkte Harry einmal mit der Hand und seine Arbeit die wahrscheinlich noch einige Minuten gedauert hätte, war innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden erledigt.

Schon strömten die Schüler in den Klassenraum, Harry hatte sich gleich in die erste Reihe gesetzt und hielt Hermine, Mithra und Ron drei Plätze frei. Als sich die Schülerhorde beruhigt hatte, begann Prof. Laurence zu sprechen.

- Also Hallo erst einmal alle, ich bin Prof. Laurence, eure Professorin für Elementarmagie. Bevor sich hier irgendwer Hoffnungen macht muss ich euch sagen, das einige von euch nur sehr schwache Elementarmagier sein werden und einige überhaupt keine. Auf die keine der Schüssel reagiert muss ich leider bitten meinen Unterricht zu verlassen. Die Bücher werden sie nur sehr selten brauchen, da dies hier ein fast ausschließlich praktischer Kurs ist. - Beim letzten Satz hatte Hermine leicht aufgeseufzt - Die Schalen die vor ihnen stehen, sind Elementverkörperungen, Feuer, Wasser, Luft und Erde. Bitte greifen sie die Schalen links und rechts an und konzentrieren sie sich auf das jeweilige Element, wenn sich der Inhalt der Schale ändert, ist dies ihr Element. Je höher, die Veränderung aus der Schale reicht, desto mächtiger sind sie. Bei wem die Schalen nicht reagieren besitzen nicht die Fähigkeit ein Element zu steuern.-

Nun begannen die Schüler nach den Schalen zu greifen und sich zu konzentrieren. Mit Genugtuung stellte Harry fest, das Malfoy und so ziemlich alle Slytherins den Kurs verlassen mussten. Ron fand als erster sein Element, er war ein Wassermagier und aus seiner Schale schoss einen halben Meter hohe Fontäne. Hermine war eine Erdmagierin, und aus dem Topf mit der Erde wuchs ein, ein Meter hoher Baum. Auch die Blätter in der Schale von Mithras stiegen

einen Meter in die Höhe, somit war sie ein Luftelementar. Nun war Harry an der Reihe sein Element heraus zu finden, doch eigentlich kannte er es schon. Er konnte Feuerbälle beschwören, die Sonne beeinflussen und sogar durch Flammen laufen. Er berührte die Schale in der das Feuer loderte und konzentrierte sich, er ließ die ganze Energie die seine Sonne ausstrahlte in das Feuer in der Schale fliesen. Plötzlich brach aus der Schüssel eine Stichflamme hervor, die sich bis an die Decke erstreckte und dort einen Brandfleck hinterließ und die Entfernung zwischen

der Schale und der Decke waren fast sechs Meter. - Welche Schale war das ?- rief Prof. Laurence. Sofort deuteten alle die um ihn herum saßen auf Harry. Dieser schluckte nur, als die Professorin weitersprach - Ah, es scheint as ob Mr. Potter ein sehr mächtiger Feuermagier wäre, dürfte ich sie kurz nach vorne bitten, für ein kleines Übungsduell.- Harry stand auf und eilte zur Professorin nach vorne. Diese hatte Harry in den feuerfesten Bereich gezogen und redete nun mit ihm - So Mr. Potter, wird werden uns kurz an den Zielscheiben etwas aufwärmen und dann

ein kleines Duell veranstalten, keine sorge ich bin auch ein Feuerelementar, ich glaube nicht das wir uns wirklich schaden können. -. Harry stellte sich in einiger Entfernung von den Zielen auf und beschwor ein paar kleine Flammen und schleuderte sie gekonnt auf die Ziele. Prof. Laurence staunte kurz das Harry keine Zaubersprüche brauchte doch auch sie hatte ein As im Ärmel, was sie jedoch nicht wusste das Harry Sonnenzauber verwenden würde.

Nach einigen Minuten Aufwärmtraining stellten sich die beiden gegenüber von einander auf und die Professorin rief - Fertig Mr. Potter, nicht zu viel Energie, auf drei. Eins zwei drei. -

Schon hatte sie zwei ziemlich groß Feuerwirbel auf Harry geschossen, doch dieser wich nicht aus ,was ihr zuerst sorgen bereitete. Doch dort stand er immer noch, er hatte ihren Spruch nur mit seinen Unterarmen abgefangen. Nun war Harry an der Reihe, er rief - Burning Abacus - ,

dribbelte einmal, drehte sich im Kreis und schoss die zwei Feuerbälle auf seine Professorin. Sie erschuf vor sich eine Flammenmauer, doch die Feuerbälle durchbrachen diese und sie wurde mit einer ordentlichen Wucht zurück geschleudert . Ah die harten Zauber willst du auffahren, dachte sich Prof. Laurence. Langsam begann sie ich zu konzentrieren und rief - ignis et incendium -

Viele kleine Feuerbälle kamen aus ihren Handflächen und flogen in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Harry zu, welcher nun den Rand seines Drachenledermantel nahm und den Feuergeschossen seinen Mantel als Ziel darbot. Was dachten die Lehrer nur von im, dass er immer noch der kleine schutzlose Junge von einst war. Die Feuerbälle prallten auf Harrys Mantel auf und zerstoben. - Ah Drachenleder, interessante Abwehr! - rief im die Professorin zu. Nun wollte sie ihren Triumph auspacken, noch nie hatte sie ein Schüler schon in der ersten Stunde besiegt. Mit dem Spruch - muros inflammat- schickte sie eine Flammenwand los, die durch die ganze Hälfte des Raumes fegte, doch sattt irgendetwas zu tun, setzte sich Harry nieder. Was macht er da, ich schicke ihm einer der stärksten Flammenflüche und er setzt sich auf den Boden, dachte sie. - Mr. Potter, das ist nicht die richtige Zeit und den Pazifisten zu spielen - rief sie im zu. - Ich muss nicht stehen um zu kämpfen, Prof. - sagte Harry und blieb im Schneidersitz sitzen, er tat nichts, rein Garnichts. Das dachten jedenfalls die Außenstehenden, doch innerlich bereitete er seinen Angriff vor, es war gleichzeitig die stärkste und die schwächste Waffe die er hatte. Die kleine Sonne. Er spürte wie die Flammenwand über ihn hinweg zog ohne ihm oder seiner Kleidung, den kleinsten Schaden zu zufügen. nun öffnete Harry die Augen und rief in den Raum - minor solaris -. Prof. Laurence riss erschrocken die Augen auf, hoffentlich war das nicht das was sie dachte, dann würde sie verlieren. Die kleine Sonne entzog alles und jedem im Raum, außer ihrem Erschaffer die Feuerenergie. Nein es ist die kleine Sonne verdammt, dachte die Professorin. Als kleines Modell der Sonne hatte sie begonnen, doch immer größer wurde sie und heißer. - Mr. Potter hören sie auf, ich gebe auf. - rief sie Harry entgegen. Binnen einer Sekunde war die Miniatursonne verschwunden. Harry öffnete die Auge, stand auf und setzte sich wieder neben seine Freunde. Nun begann die Professorin wieder zu sprechen.

- Dies war eine beeindruckende Leistung von Mr. Potter, fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor. Als Hausübung sollen sie versuchen ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren, aber ich bitte die Feuermagier, verwenden sie keinen der Sprüche den sie heute bei Mr. Potter gesehen haben, nicht nur das sie ihre Mitmenschen verletzen könnten, es könnte auch das Letzte gewesen sein was tun. - damit entließ sie die Klasse .

Nun trat Ron an Harry heran und sagte - Das war cool man, du hast sie im sitzen besiegt -.

- Wie schon gesagt Ron, in einem elementaren Duell muss man nicht stehen um zu kämpfen, es geht alleine um den reinen Willen. Ich kann dir aber das Gegenstück zu meinem Burning Abacus beibringen - sagte Harry was Ron nur mit einem Nicken erwiderte.

Kurz darauf mussten sich Harry, Ron, Mithra und Hermine schon auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung machen, da dieses am anderen Ende des Schlosses lag. Als sie es erreichten stand Remus schon vor der Tür um seine Schüler lächelnd zur ersten Stunde zu begrüßen. Nachdem alle Schüler im Raum Platz gefunden hatten begann Remus zu sprechen.

- Hall meine Lieben. Wie ihr sicher noch wisst, ich bin Prof. Lupin. Mir ist leider zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr letztes Jahr die Umbridge hattet - alle Schüler mussten grinsen - Ja, schon zur ihrer Schulzeit war sie nicht sehr geachtete und war überall als Petze verschrien. Aber lasst uns das Thema wechseln, ich hoffe ihr seit praktisch nicht zu sehr eingerostete. Wir wiederholen ein paar Flüche und Schildzauber. Stellt euch zu Paaren zusammen.-

Der Rest der Stunde verlief recht lustig, immer wieder musste Remus eingreifen, da jemand seinem Partner einen Wabbelbeinfluch an den Kopf warf.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten die vier Gryffindors noch Zauberkunst. Prof. Flitwick erklärte ihnen, dass sie dieses Jahr tiefer in die Trickkiste greifen würden und das apparieren lernen würden. Meister in dieser Kunst könnten lautlos und ohne Zauberstab und Spruch apparieren.

Auch Hagrid, dem sie treu geblieben waren, 'warnte' sie schon vor das sie dieses Jahr was sehr interessantes sehen würden. Aha, sehr interessant, ist gleich reelle Gefahr, dachte sich Harry.

Nach dem Abendessen machte Harry noch schnell seine Aufgaben, da er ja um 8 bei Snape erscheinen musste. Punkt 8 stand Harry dann vom Büro seines 'Lieblingslehrers'. Er klopfte zögernd an die Tür von Snapes Büro, als er ein kühles - Herein- vernahm öffnete er die Tür. Darin saß Snape auf seinem Sessel, über sein Denkarium gebeugt, alle peinlichen Gedanken aussortierend.

- Ah Potter, wie schön das sie mich mal wieder beehren. - sagte er kühl und triefend vor Sarkasmus

- Prof., ich weiß das sie mich hassen und sie wissen das ich sie hasse, also lassen sie uns das hier ohne gespielte Freundlichkeit und ohne vor Sarkasmus triefenden Sätzen beenden - sagte Harry und setzte sich auf den Sessel gegenüber von Snape.

- Welch großen Worte, aber was anderes haben wir ja von unserem Helden-Potter nicht zu erwarten, dann lassen sie uns beginnen. Leglimens - sagte dieser und wollte in Harrys Geist eindringen.

Harry sah dass Zimmer und Snape der seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte verschwinden, doch fand er sich nicht in seinem Geist wieder, sonder inder Gedankenwelt von Severus Snape. Er sah wie ein Junge mit fettigem schwarzem Haar auf dem Bett lag und mit Stupor Fliegen von der Decke schoss. Szenenwechsel, Snape stand in der großen Halle vor Harrys mum und schien ihr etwas ins Ohr zu Flüstern, doch Lily schien das Gesagte nicht sehr gefallen zu haben, da sie Snape eine flaschte.

- Potter, raus aus meinen Gedanken - hörte Harry seinen Zaubertranklehrer schreien. Schnell zog sich Harrys zurück. Vor im stand jetzt ein vor Wut schnaubender Snape.

- Jedes Jahr das selbe mit ihnen. Wie haben sie das gemacht -

sagte Snape nun wieder mit einer eisigen Stimme

- Da gibt es solche zusammen geleimten Dinger, mit beschriebenen Seiten drinnen, wo drauf steht wie man Okklumentik ohne ihre Brechstangenmethode lernt. Aja, das nennt man ein Buch.

Wenn sie nicht wollen das jemand in ihren Geist eindringt, Schilde hoch. Immer wachsam - sagte Harry und versuchte bei seinem letzten Satz Moodys knurrende Stimme nachzuahmen.

- Potter, ... Fünf Punkte..- wollte Snape wütend sagen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn

- Geht nicht Professor - sagte Harry und deutete auf sein AL-Abzeichen.

Laut murrend setzte sich Snape wieder. Nach weitern fünf von Snapes kläglichen Versuchen in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen, sagte dieser nun zornig - Nicht einmal Voldemort komm durch diesen Sturkopf, Potter sie können gehen. Ich werde dem Direktor von ihrem Fortschritt berichten und das sie keine weiteren Stunden brauchen. -. Freudig grinsend über seinen mentalen Sieg über den Meister der Tränke, ging Harry zurück in den Schlafsaal wo er sich glücklich in ein Bett allen ließ. Kaum war er unter seine Bettdecke gekrochen lag Harry schon in Morpheus Armen.


	6. The Burning Ops und der Duellmeister

'**...' Gedanken.**

**5.The Burning Ops und der Duellmeister von Hogwarts**

Schnell vergingen die ersten Tage in Hogwarts und die übliche Routine kehrte in die Gänge und Korridore des alten Schlosses ein. Die Erstklässler hatten sich auf ihr Leben in Hogwarts eingestellt und immer öfters sah man wie Filch zwei der jungen Schüler zu ihren Hauslehrern schleppte, damit diese die Kleinen bestraften. Doch für Harry kehrte keine Ruhe ein. Ständig sah man ihn zwischen dem Gryffindorturm, den Klassenzimmern, der Bibliothek und dem Raum der Wünsche hin und her setzten. Harry war dabei sich Notizen über die neue Strukturierung der DA zu machen und sich einen Lehrplan dafür zusammen zu stellen. Denn viele der Zauber, welche er ihnen dieses Jahr lerhren wollte, beherrschten sogar viele Schüler der siebten Klasse nicht. Neben bei besuchte er noch seine Kurse, machte Hausaufgaben, half Remus bei seinen Vorbereitungen für den Duellierclub, übte seine Bewegung im Kampf, neue Sonnenzauber, lernte neue Angriffs - und Verteidigungsflüche und als Zusatz studierte er die lautlose, stablose und spruchlose Apparation, denn das Auftauchen und Verschwinden in einer Stichflamme war ziemlich aufsehenserregend. Wenn er noch ein wenig Zeit hatte fröhnte er seinem Hobby Feuerball spielen. Abends ließ er sich dann todmüde ins Bett fallen, doch dies war meistens erst um Mitternacht. Nur mehr wenig Zeit konnte er für seine Freunde aufbringen. Doch ewig würde, dass nicht mehr so weiter gehen. Den Okklumentikunterricht konnte er nach einem gründlichen Test von Dumbeldore ausfallen lassen. Harry graute es schon vorm Beginn der Quidditchsaison.

Doch dann kam was kommen musste, Harry huschte wieder mal in die Bibliothek um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er klemmte sich seine Notizen für den Aufsatz von Snape über die Zusammensetzung von Veritasserum unter den Arm und betrat leise die Bücherei von Hogwarts, streng beäugte ihn Mrs. Pince, die Bibliothekarin. Als Harry sich auf den Sessel neben Hermine und Mithra fallen ließ und - Hallo Herm, hallo Mithra - sagen wollte, glitt er vom Sessel und fiel hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Holzdielen auf. - Oh mein Gott, Harry ...- hörte er Hermine noch rufen, dann glitt er in die Dunkelheit seiner Ohnmacht.

Als Harry aufwachte und seine Augen aufmachte sah er weiß. immer wieder dasselbe. Weiße Wände, weiße Betten, weiße Lacken. Langsam kannte sich Harry in der Krankenstation schon besser, als im Schlosss selbst. Wieder einmal war Harry in der Krankenstation aufgewacht, doch konnte er sich nicht erinnern gegen Voldemort oder irgendeine dunkle Kreatur gekämpft zu haben. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass er sich in der Bibliothek neben Mithra und Hermine setzen wollte, doch dann war alles schwarz um ihn geworden. Schon reflexmäßig griff Harry nach seiner Brille, von welcher er wusste, dass die Krankenschwester Madam Pompfrey sie auf den rechten Nachtkasten gelegt hatte. Kaum hatte er die Brille aufgesetzt klärte sich sein Sichtfeld wieder. Nun konnte er auch die Umrisse der Krankenstation besser sehen. Plötzlich hörte er jemanden und sofort stellte sich Harry schlafend. Es war Dumbeldore, er schien nach Madam Pompfrey suchen. - Poppy, wo bist du - rief der alte Zauberer in die Krankenstation.

- Albus, willst du wohl aufhören hier so herum zu schreien. Ich komme schon - tadelte die Krankenschwester den Direktor. - 'Tschuldigung Poppy, wie geht es deinem Lieblingspatienten denn. - fragte der Direktor mit seinem Funkeln in den Augen. - Albus ich mach mir große Sorgen um ihn. Er scheint seit mehreren Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen zu haben. es ist ja schon ein Wunder das er noch lebt. Ich kann auf Grund seiner extrem starken Schilde sein Gehirn nicht scannen. - antwortete die Frau besorgt. Nun rührte sich Harry wieder und sagte - Mir geht es wieder besser Madam Pompfrey - er rappelte sich auf und setzte seine Brille auf. - Merlin sei dank Mr Potter, ich dachte schon es wäre etwas schlimmes . - seufzte die Krankenschwester.

- Harry, sag mir, ist es war was Poppy mir erzählt hat, hast du nichts gegessen und nicht geschlafen. - sagte der Direktor nun sichtlich erleichtert. - Ähm... nun - fing Harry an zu stammeln - Es scheint als hätte ich bei meinen Vorbereitungen für die DA und den anderen Sachen vergessen zu schlafen und zu essen - endete der Schwarzhaarige. - Ach du meine Güte, dass kenn ich von Severus, aber bei dir. Ach Harry - sagte der Schulleiter und schlug sich dabei auf die Stirn. Leicht verlegen grinste der Schüler seinen Direktor an. - Aber jetzt muss ich auch wieder an die Arbeit gehen Professor. - sagte Harry und sprang aus dem Bett, als ob er sich nur kurz schlafen gelegt hätte. - Nein Mr Potter sie müssen mindesten drei Tage liegen bleiben. - rief die nun auf Harry zu eilende Krankenschwester. Harry nickte Madam Pompfrey noch einmal zu und war verschwunden. Er hinterließ in der Krankenstation einen schmunzelnden Dumbeldore und eine wütende Krankenschwester. Kurz darauf tauchte er im Raum der Wünsche auf. Insgeheim dankte er Mithra für den Portschlüssel, den sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Kaum war er angekommen setzte er sich schon wieder an die seine Arbeit und arbeitete weiter seine Notizen aus. Heute würde das erste Treffen der DA sein und morgen das Erste des Duellclubs.

Eine Stunde später öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür des Raumes und Hermine, Ron und Mithra traten ein. Als Mithra ihren Freund erblickte, rannte sie los um Harry zu umarmen und sagte

- Merlin sei Dank, dir geht es gut! Wir dachten dir sei weiß schon was passiert. -. - Nein mir geht es gut, ich hab nur in den letzten Tagen scheinbar vergessen zu schlafen und zu essen. - sagte Harry beschämt. - Harold James Potter, was hör ich da. Aber so was in der Art gab ich mir fast gedacht, als Ron mir erzählt hat, dass du seit vier Tagen Nachts nicht mehr im Schlafsaal warst. aber warum, was war der Grund - wurde er von Hermine getadelt. - Ich hatte keine Zeit dafür, ehrlich. die Sache mit der DA, dann die Kurse und die Hausaufgaben und noch die Vorbereitung mit Remus für den Duellclub. Zu viel Arbeit, zu wenig Zeit. - antwortete Harry darauf. Ron starrte seinen Freund nur entgeistert an und sagte - Aber wie kann man vergessen zu essen, Harry wirklich.-. - Ich weiß Ron, für dich wäre das unmöglich. Aber setzt euch schon mal hin ich wartete draußen noch darauf, dass die Mitglieder kommen.- sagte Harry, deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe im Zimmer und verließ den Raum der Wünsche, um auf die Mitglieder zu warten, welche letztes Jahr nicht ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten.

Einige Minuten später hatten sich alle Mitglieder der DA im Raum der Wünsche eingefunden. Nachdem sich die Mischung aus Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs beruhigt hatte und es sich auf den noch freien Sitzgruppen bequem gemach hatte begann Harry zu sprechen. Er stellte sich in der Mitte des Zimmers auf, damit ihn alle Schüler gut sehen konnten. Nicht schlecht staunten die Mitglieder über Harrys Veränderung.

- Meine lieben Freunde, schön das ihr alle diesen Sommer heil überstanden habt. Wie ihr sicher über den Tagespropheten erfahren habt, sind Voldemort und seine Todesser wieder aktiv geworden. - viele zuckten zusammen bei der Nennung des Namen des Dunklen Lords - Ich habe mich entschlossen die DA etwas zu umstrukturieren. Also fangen wir ganz vorne an, der Direktor hat mich angewiesen den Namen unserer Gruppe zu ändern, damit es nicht zu Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium kommt. Doch zuerst werden wir einmal die Namensliste erneuern. Hermine bitte. - Also gut, in Gryffindor sind Fred und George, Katie, Angelina und Alicia abgegangen. Und wie viele sind in Ravenclaw abgegangen, Cho ? Begann Hermine. - Keiner, nur Marietta fehlt - erwiderte die Angesprochene. - Und in Huffelpuff - fragte Hermine Susan. -Auch keiner abgegangen - rief Susan Bones der Schriftführerin zu. - Vorschläge für die Namensgebung. - rief Harry nun in die Runde. - Wie wärs mit den Traumtruppen - rief Luna Lovegood aus der Gruppe von Ravenclaws. - Lichtzauberer - warf Hannah Abbott ein. - Die Roserne Brigarde - konnte man irgendeine Mädchen Stimme hören. - Ich bin für The Burning Ops - rief Neville. - Du Harry, bist unser Leiter, ein Feuermagier - setzte Seamus nach. Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel war in den Reihen der Mitglieder zu erkennen. Gut, dann The Burning Ops. - rief Hermine. - Wo das nun geklärt ist weiter, Professor Dumbeldore hat mir diese formbaren Abzeichen gegeben. Ich denke jedoch, dass diese zu auffällig sind. Meine Idee wäre ein magisches Tattoo gewesen. Dies dient gleichzeitig als Erkennungszeichen und als Kommunikationmittel. - fuhr Harry fort. - Was ein Mal, wie die Todesser ? - rief Zacharias Smith. - Nein Zacharias, dieses Tattoo wird euch weder weh tun, noch zwingen in irgend eine Sekte einzutreten. Das Einzige was ihr fühlen werdet wird ein angenehm warmes Gefühl sein, wenn ich euch rufe. Einwände, bessere Vorschläge! - sagte der Schwarzhaarige. Keiner hob die Hand um etwas zu sagen. - Stellt euch bitte in einer Reihe auf, damit ich euch das Zeichen eintätowieren kann - sagte Harry und folgte mit seinen Augen den Mitgliedern die sich jetzt in einer Reihe aufstellten. Ganz vorne standen Ron und Hermine, er trat an seinen heran. Dieser zog sein kurzärmliges T-Shirt nach oben und deutete seinem besten Freund auf seinen rechten Oberarm. Harry berührte die Hautstelle mit seinem Zauberstab, welcher ein Abbild von Harrys Sonnentattoo in Miniaturgröße hinter ließ. Hermine ließ sich ihr Tattoo auf ihrem rechten Schulter Blatt machen. Uns so ging es weiter. Viele der Mädchen ließen sich das Zeichen von Harry auf die Hüfte zaubern. Als Cho ihren Hosenbund öffnete um Harry die Stelle zu zeigen wo er das Tattoo hinsetzen sollte, sagte sie - Tja mein lieber, du hast es vergeigt -. Schließlich war nur noch Mithra da. Als sie sich die Bluse aufknöpfte und auf ihren Brustansatz deutete, musste Harry leicht schlucken. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten alle ihr Zeichen empfangen , und Harry stellte sich wieder vor seine Truppe. - Und was ist mit dir Harry - rief Susan schelmisch grinsend.

Harry konnte das Bild nicht mehr aus seinem Geist verbannen. Susan hatte sich die Sonne auf ihren Poansatz setzen lassen. Wortlos griff Harry nach seinem Shirt, zog es sich über den Kopf und drehte seinen Rücken zu den Mitglieder der Burning Ops. Alle bestaunten Harrys gigantische Sonne. Als er sich wieder umdrehte hörte er einige Mädchenstimmen seufzen - Wow! Was für Bauchmuskeln -. Kurz wurde Harry rot und zog sich schnell sein T-Shirt wieder über, genauso wie seinen Drachenledermantel. Harry trug diesen nun überall, ob in seiner Freizeit oder während den Stunden. Er hatte einfach das Gryffindorabzeichen drauf gezaubert.

- So nun weiter. Ich habe vor die Burning Ops um zu strukturieren. Ich will sie eher in eine Elitekampfeinheit verwandeln. Ihr wisst, wie die Unsäglichen des Ministeriums. Dazu will ich für jedes Haus, je ein Paar als Verbindungsmitglieder auswählen. Ron und Hermine werden es für Gryffindor werden. Cho Chang und Michael Corner für Ravenclaw und Justin und Hannah für Huffelpufff. Keine Einwände. Dann weiter, dort hinten in den Kisten sind Drachenledermäntel wie meiner. Doch bitte ich euch sie nicht in der Schule zu tragen, wie ich es tue. Da sie unser Symbol tragen. Und ich will euch nur vorwarnen. Ich habe die Strafe für Verrat hochgeschraubt. Ihr wisst was die Strafe für den Bruch eines bindenden magischen Vertrages ist. So somit ist das heutige Treffen beendet. Wenn ihr das Tattoo spürt, findet das Treffen noch am selben Abend um 8 statt. Guten Abend noch. - saget Harry und die Leute verließen in kleinen Gruppen den Raum. Harry wusste, dass es dieses Jahr keine Verräter geben würde. Der Bruch eines magischen Vertrages wurde mit dem Verlust der magischen Fähigkeiten für acht Jahre geahndet.

Schließlich waren alle aus dem Raum der Wünsche verschwunden. Nur Harry saß noch immer im Raum der Wünsche. Kurz seufzte auf und ließ sich tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken. Harry begann sich zu entspannen und über einige Dinge nachzudenken.

' Das war der erste Streich und der Zweite folgt zu gleich. Hoffentlich finde ich diese Woche mehr Zeit zum Schlafen. Auch wenn ich , wie Fawkes , etwas Energie von einem gut geheizten Kamin aufnehmen kann, all dies ist nicht in der Lage einen erholsamen Schlaf zu ersetzen. Gott sei Dank hatte Remus gesagt, dass er mich während des Duellclubs nicht benötigte. Also kann ich dort als ganz normaler Schüler erscheinen. Doch wird es dieses Jahr nicht so ein Zirkus, wie im zweiten Jahr sein. Doch das größte Problem ist ja, die Burning Ops können nicht für immer im Raum der Wünsche bleiben, ich muss ein anderes Hauptquartier finden. Moment mal, irgendwas ist hier faul. Irgendwer ist da '

Harry riss seine Augen auf, sprang aus seinem Sitz und schaute sich im Raum um und plötzlich trat jemand aus dem Schatten heraus. Harry wollte schon einen Fluch auf die Person los lassen, als er erkannte, dass es Mithra war.

- Mithra was machst du hier, ich hätte dir was antun können. Und wie hast du dich überhaupt versteckt. - rief Harry leicht erschrocken.

Mithra musste über Harrys Reaktion lachen, nun hatte sie den Beweis dafür, dass Harry wirklich was an ihr lag. Sie drehte sich mit einem Grinsen auf ihren zarten Lippen zu Harry, lächelte ihn in und sagte dann - Glaubst du wirklich ich hab als deine Beraterin keine besonderen Kräfte, ich bin ein Schattenwandler Harry. Lange Zeit wurden wir von Gott der Unterwelt unterjocht und als Spione missbraucht, doch Mithras hat meine Vorfahren befreit. Er sah mehr in ihnen, nicht nur gute Spione, auch gute Freunde und starke Verbündete. Aber wechseln wir das Thema.- sie setzte ein leicht verführerisches Lächeln auf.

- J..a, klar worüber denn.- stammelte Harry.

- Harry, bist du so blind oder stellst du dich nur so. Alle Mädchen stieren dich unentwegt an. Sie ziehen dich mit ihren Blicken aus. Doch, du siehst es nicht. Und das ist gut für mich, ich will diejenige sein die dir die Augen öffnet. Harry, ich liebe dich, aber .. - sagte das bildhübsche Mädchen und Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht. Doch nun war es für ihn an der zeit zu agieren.

Immer näher und näher kamen ihre Lippen. Tiefer, beugte sich Harry um Mithra seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Und dann passierte es, als er die seinigen auf ihre weichen, vollen Lippen drückte. Ihr Kuss wirkte wie Balsam für Harrys Erschöpfungserscheinungen. Immer inniger wurde der Kuss und verlangender wurde Mithra. Minutenlang tauschten die beiden heiße Zungenküsse aus, erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie den beiden schein, lösten sie sich von einander. -Wow - keuchten beide nach Luft ringend. Nun begann Mithra schelmisch zu lächeln und sagte

- Mr. Potter, das wird einigen mädchen morgen das Herz brechen.-

- Ja, und ich glaube Madam Pompfrey muss morgen einigen bei Jungen aus unserem Jahrgang den Herschmerz heilen, vor allem einem gewissen Slytherin. - sagte Harry nun grinsend.

- Ach, du - rief Mithra mit gespieltem Ärger und boxte ihrem Freund auf den Arm. - Au wofür war das denn - rief Harry und lachend verließen beide den Raum der Wünsche.

Dies war die erste Nacht in der Harry seit langen wieder schlief. Es war ein erholsamer Schlaf, er könnte Jahre so schlafen.

Immer noch im Tiefschlaf merkte Harry nicht was sich in den nächsten Minuten im Schlafraum der Sechstklässler ereignen würde. Tief und fest schlummerte Harry, anscheinend die musste er denn verlorenen Schlaf nach holen. Harry drehte sich noch einmal zur Seite als ihn plötzlich ein Wasserstrahl im Gesicht traf. - WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - rief er und fuhr aus seinem festen Schlaf hoch. Auf einmal saß er aufrecht im bett und schaute auf Ron, Seamus und Dean herunter, die sich vor lachen fast am Boden kugelten. - Na wartet ihr - rief Harry. Er zog seine Zauberstab und rief - _aqua eructo - _und sofort standen drei von oben bis unten triefnassen Gryffindors vor ihm, nun war es an ihm zu lachen.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da Harry keine Lust auf eine Dusche hatte, verwendete er einen Körperreinigungszauber. Ja, Mithras war genauso ein fauler Hund wie Harry gewesen. Stürmisch, wünschte ihm Mithra mit einem langen ausgiebigen Kuss einen guten Morgen. Dies entlockte Hermine und Ron ein Schmunzeln und im Hintergrund konnte er Parvati und Lavender aufheulen hören.

Händchen halten machten sich Harry mit Mithra und Ron mit Hermine auf um noch etwas vom Frühstück zu bekommen. Es war gerade halb neun, sie mussten sich beeilen, da der Duellclub in einer halben Stunde beginnen würde. Wieder lud sich Mithra Berge von Essen auf ihr Teller, doch mittlerweile hatte sie auch Harry mit ihren eigen artigen Essgewohnheiten angesteckt.

In der Früh aßen sie immer so viel wie möglich, zu Mittag dann fast nichts und zum Abendessen wieder mehr. Ron konnte sich mit diesen Gewohnheiten nicht anfreunden. Seine Devise war, so oft und so viel wie möglich essen.

- Alle fertig, lasst uns zum Duellierraum gehen. - rief Harry nun.

- Bin ja gespannt was du und Remus da zusammen getüftelt haben. - sagte Hermine

- Ich denk es wird euch gefallen. Das einzige Minus ist Snape, er muss unbedingt Ärger machen. Wahrscheinlich lässt er mich wieder mit Malfoy kämpfen. - sagte harry nun ernst

- Ach diese überdimensionale Fledermaus. - rief Ron

Punkt neun waren alle vorm Duellierraum in Hogwarts versammelt. In der letzten Woche hatten Harry und Remus ein nicht verwendet Klassenzimmer, so hingebogen, dass es nun genug Platz bot. Kurze Zeit später traf Remus ein ein, ihm hinterdrein schlürfend der griesgrämige Prof. Snape. - Rein mit euch, ich seid die ersten. Los, los - sagte Prof. Lupin zu ihnen. Der Zaubertranklehrer knurrte nur und scheuchte die nächsten Schüler in die Klasse. Als schließlich alle anwesend waren, schloss Snape die Tür. Ziemlich viele Schüler hatten sich angemeldet, unter anderem natürlich Harrys Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy und seine Schatten Crabbe und Goyle.

Kurze Zeit später begann Remus zu sprechen.

- Also hallo an alle, die gekommen sind um mehr über das duellieren zu erfahren und sich zu verbessern. Mit der Hilfe von Mr. Potter habe ich diesen Raum hier in der letzten Woche für unsere wecke umgebaut. Doch zuerst, ie oberste aller Regeln. Keiner der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, wird in dieser Halle gesprochen. Wenn man es nur probiert wurde man schon von einem Zauber gelähmt. Die ersten zwei Wochen werden wir mit Training verbringen.Doch in der dritten Woche beginnen wir mit den Ausscheidungskämpfen. Dieses Jahr wird der Wettstreit um den Titel des Duellmeisters von Hogwarts gekämpft. Der Gewinner bekommt außerdem noch einen Pokal überreicht. Und nun das beste, wenn der Duellmeister es schafft, Prof. Snape und mich zu besiegen bekommt er noch ein Preisgeld von fünfzig Galleonen. Nun noch einmal was dürft ihr im Duell verwenden, gut. Alles außer die Unverzeihlichen und Flüchen die wirklich nur Schmerzen ausrichten und keinen taktischen Zweck erfüllen. Elementarmagie ist limitiert einsetzbar. Keine Zauber die tödlich sind. So dass war's, beginnen wir mit einem Vorführungskampf. Harry komm mal bitte hoch. -

Harry betrat die Bühne und musterte die Schüler. Er war kein bisschen nervös.

- So wer traut sich gegen Mr. Potter zu kämpfen - rief Remus in die Reihen der Schüler.

- Was ist schon dabei, es ist ja nur Potter - rief Malfoy verächtlich und bestieg die Bühne.

- Gut Mr. Malfoy, sie kennen die Prozedur. Rücken zu Rücken, zehn Schritte, dann umdrehen. - sagte Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme.

Harry und Malfoy zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und stellten sich vor einander auf. Irgendwie kam Harry das Ganze bekannt vor. - Angst Potter- fragte Malfoy. - Träumst wohl Malfoy - zischte Harry zurück. Sie drehten sich um un gingen los. Eins..zwei..drei..vier..fünf..sechs..sieben..achte..neun..zehn, und schon hatten sich beide Kontrahenten umgedreht und sprachen ihre Eröffnungszauber. -_ Stupor - _rief Malfoy, doch Harry machte nichts er blieb einfach nur stehen. Erst kurz bevor ihn der rote Strahl erreichte zischte er.

- haszech us anzes - rief Harry. Sofort türmten sich drei geisterähnliche Schlangen vor Harry auf. Er sah Parsel nicht mehr als Fluch an nein, er hatte sich das zu nutze Gemacht was er hatte.Er kämpfte mit seinem ganzen Potenzial. Der Stupor traf eine der Schlange, welche dann in Rauch aufging. Doch die zwei anderen Geisterschlangen blieben vor Harrys als Schutz. Doch nun bombardierte Malfoy Harry mit Flüchen aller Art, -_ rictusempra-, .- impedemita_ -, - _sectusempra -_. Harry wurde langsam ärgerlich, Malfoy hatte einen der verbotenen Flüche verwendet. Seine Schlangen waren verschwunden und Harry stand nun ohne Schutz da, doch dies änderte er gleich. Auch Harry konnte einige fiese Tricks verwenden. - _tempus minor - _rief Harry und plötzlich schien alles um ihn in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Er näherte sich Draco, wich dessen Flüche links und rechts aus und schleuderte ihn mit einem Redutorfluch einige Meter zurück, Hätte Harry seine volle Macht in diesen Spruch gelegt wäre Draco jetzt ein Fettfleck an der Wand. Harry hatte nicht darauf geachtete, dass die Zeit wieder normal lief und Malfoy hatte ihn entwaffnet. - So Potty und was jetzt. - fragte Malfoy gehässig. Binnen Sekunden beschwor Harry einen Burning Abacus auf seiner Hand und sagte - Also entweder du gibst mir meinen Zauberstab wieder, oder es gibt heute Drache am Spieß -. Harry konnte die Nervosität in Dracos Gesicht sehen. - Eins.. Zwei..Drei - rief Harry und warf den Feuerball so, dass er Draco verfehlte. Doch diesen Augenblick nützte er um Malfoy zu entwaffnen. Triumphierend stand Harry vor einem missmutigen Draco und zielte mit beiden Zauberstäben auf ihn. - Ich gebe auf,- rief Draco und Harry gab ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder.

- Sehr gut Mr. Malfoy. Bravo Harry. Das war ein ausgezeichnetes Duell. obwohl mir lieber gewesen wäre ihr hättet das Level etwas weiter unten angesetzt. Prof. Snape und ich werden euch jetzt in Zweiergruppen aufteilen und ihr werdet euch dann nach der Reihe duellieren. Ok na dann - sagte Remus und applaudierte Harry und Draco.

Viele der Schüler starrten Harry und Draco mit offenen Mündern an. nachdem alle in der Klasse in paare eingeteilt worden waren, erklärte ihnen Prof. Lupin noch das diese ihre Trainingspartner für die nächsten zwei Wochen werden würde. Na super, jetzt hab ich Malfoy dauernd am Hals, dachte sich Harry und durchbohrte seinen Erzfeind mit seinen Blicken. Doch auch dieser schien nicht gerade erfreut zu sein.

Kurz vor beginn des Mittagessens hatten sich schließlich alle Paare duelliert. Ron hatte gegen Crabbe antreten müssen, was ihm sehr leicht gefallen war, da der Slytheringorilla zwei Minuten brauchte um einen Fluch zu sprechen. Auch Goyle war von Hermine schnell erledigt worden. Nur Mithra hatte mit Nott einen etwas schereren Gegner gehabt.

Am Nachmittag genossen die vier, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Spätsommers und machten ihre Aufgaben auf den Holzbänken vom See. An diesem Tag konnte Harry endlich mal wieder ausschlafen und seine Energiereserven ausfüllen. Sämtliche Termine waren erledigt worden und Harry schaute auf einen erholsamen Sonntag voraus.


	7. Die Dämmerung einer neuen Ära

**6.Eine neue Rumtreiber-Ära beginnt**

Wie jeden Tag stand Harry um sechs Uhr auf und versuchte seinen freien Tag so gut wie möglich zu nutzen. Schnell hatte er sich, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aus dem Schlafraum der Gryffindors geschlichen. Wenig später erreichte er den Raum der Wünsche. Harry hatte die Karte der Rumtreiber in den letzten Wochen erweitert und erst kürzlich hatte er einen Geheimgang gefunden der vom Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum direkt in die Küche führte. Dies hatte er sich nun schon einige Male zu Nutze gemacht. Moony hatte ihm einmal den Rat gegeben, sich mit den Hauselfen anzufreunden. Die Elfen wollten nicht befreit werden, sie wollten nur etwas sozialer behandelt werden. Auch einen Geheimgang in Snapes Vorratskammer hatte Harry gefunden, das könnte einmal nützlich werden. Doch mittlerweile kannte Harry fast alle Geheimgänge im Schloss und er wusste sogar welche der Gänge von Filch schon entdeckt worden waren.

Doch nun freute sich der Schwarzhaarige einfach nur auf eine Partie Feuerball, wobei Harry leider ein Partner fehlte. Ron war leider ein Wassermagier und Neville war zu tollpatschig. Obwohl sich dies seit der DA letzten Jahres verbessert hatte. Schnell erschuf Harry einen Abacus und wieder begann die Prozedur von vorne. Ein paar Korbleger, ein paar Rebounds und Harrys übliche Stunts. Um halbsieben machte er sich schließlich auf den Rückweg in den Gemeinschaftsraum um zu duschen.

Als er im Schlafsaal angekommen war musste er grinsen. Dean, Seamus, Ron und Neville schliefen noch tief und fest. Sie sägten ein Brett durch, oder vielmehr holzten sie einen Wald ab.

Nachdem Harry frischgeduscht aus dem Bad kam, schliefen seinen Zimmerkameraden noch immer. Plötzlich hatte er einen Einfall. Die Dämmerung einer neuen Ära.

Harry sass gemütlich in einem Sessel und schaute in das lodernde Feuer des Kamins. Kurze Zeit später gesellte sich auch Hermine zu ihm und kuschelte sich in den roten Ohrensessel neben ihm. - So früh auf? Was hast du bis jetzt getan ?- fragte das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren

Doch Harry antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur weiter ins Feuer. - Hallloo, Harry. Erde an Harry!- rief sie und wachelte ihm mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum. Als plötzlich ein greller Schrei durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gellte . Die Vertrauenschülerin sprang auf damit sie sehen konnte was los war, doch auf einmal torkelten vier Gestalten aus dem Jungenschlafsaal. Eine mit einem Elefantenkopf, der nächste mit einem Papageikopf, der dritte mit einem Nashornkopf und der letzte mit einem Krokodilkopf. Hermione, die im letzten Augenblick noch besorgt war kugelte sich auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums. Nach und nach kam mehr Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum, alle legte es vor Gelächter auf den Boden. Immer lauter wurde das Gelächter, denn die Köpfe begannen sich anzubrüllen, an zu schnauben und an zu kreischen. Plötzlich war ein leiser Knall zu vernehmen und die Tierköpfe verschwanden. Es waren Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville die nun wie vier begossene Pudel im rot-goldenem Gemeinschaftsraum standen.. Sie liefen nun vor lauter Scham knallrot an. Ein weiterer Knaller und in flammender Schrift stand in der Luft - powered by Spitfire, die Rumtreiber sind zurück- und unter dem Schriftzug erschien ein diabolisch grinsender Flammenteufel, das waren kleine Wesen deren ganzer Körper brannte und in der Zaubererwelt maßgeblich an Hausbränden Schuld waren.

Als sich eine viertel Stunde später alle wieder beruhigt hatten und größten Teils auf dem Weg in die große Halle waren wandten sich die Opfer des Streiches an Harry. - Hey was sollte das! - riefen die vier aufgebracht, - WAS! Ich hab nichts gemacht ich bin ganze Zeit hier gesessen, Hermine kann's bezeugen - antwortete er perplex und Hermine nickte nur zustimmend. Etwas sauer auf Harry, weil sie ihm sowieso nichts beweisen konnten verließen Dean, Seamus und Neville den Gemeinschaftsraum.

- Die drei goldenen Regeln der Rumtreiber, erstens lass dir nie anmerken, dass du schuld bist; zweitens offenbare nie deine Identität und drittens kenne deine Fluchtwege - letzteres hatte Harry

nicht mehr in seinem lehrreich gleichgültigem Ton sagen können, denn Ron hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet und wollte ihn verfluchen, jedoch hatte sich Spitfire bzw. Harry schon aus dem Staub gemacht und war im nächsten Geheimgang oder Fluchtröhre wie er es nannte verschwunden. Ratlos lies er Ron und Hermine im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum stehen.

Kurz später kam endlich Mithra aus den Federn, welche das ganze Spektakel verpasst hatte. Auf dem Weg in die große Halle erzählte Hermione ihr das Vorkommnis von heute morgen bis ins kleinste Detail, dies ließ Ron erneut rot anlaufen und Mithra krümmte sich vor Lachen. Als sie um die Ecke bogen und auf den Gryffindortisch zusteuerten sahen sie dort cool lächelnd Harry sitzen, der ihnen zu winkte. Plötzlich packte Ron die Wut und er zog seinen Zauberstab, doch Harry war schon aufgesprungen und dem Rotschopf entwischt und lief Richtung Nordturm.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Hermine mit Mithra an den Tisch, leise war ein "Jungs" zu hören. Doch als sie plötzlich wieder aufschaute sah sie direkt in Harrys frech grinsendes Gesicht. - HARRY! Wie kommst du jetzt her und wo hast du Ron gelassen .- rief sie mit ihrem

du-böser-junge-du Blick.

- Ist es nicht schön sämtliche Geheimgänge Hogwarts zu kennen und Ron, der sucht mich gerade im Nordturm - sagte Harry schelmisch.

Nun erfasste auch die beiden Mädchen der Lachkrampf und zu zweit steckten sie Ginny an. Danach setzte er sich neben Mithra und sie versanken in einem innigen Kuss, was die feuchten Träume von vielen Jungs und noch mehr Mädchen platzen ließ.

- Ich hoffe nur Ron ist mir nicht allzu böse, komm später mit Mithra und Ron in den Raum der Wünsche - sagte Harry und war durch den Fluchtweg unterm Tisch der Gryffindors verschwunden und hinterließ einige dummglotzende Schüler, inklusive Hermione, Mithra und Ron der mittlerweile von seinem Ausflug auf den Nordturm zurück gekommen war.

- Wie macht er das Mine! - fragte Ron, der sich mittlerweile etwas beruhigt hatte. - Ron, was willst du machen. Harry kennt so ziemlich alle Geheimgänge im Schloss und auch welche die aus dem Schloss führen - antwortete sie in ihrem typischen Lehrertonfall.

Dumbeldore hatte derweilen das Schauspiel grinsend verfolgt. Danach beugte er sich zu McGonnagal und sagte - Es scheint neue Rumtreiber zu geben!-. - Scheint so Albus, scheint so - sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.- Etwas Lachen ist gut in diesen dunklen Zeiten, meine liebe Minerva - sagte der alte Zauberer während er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, Ron, Hermine und Mithra dabei zuschaute wie sie die Halle in Richtung Raum der Wünsche verließen.

Als die drei dort ankamen wartetet auch schon Harry auf sie. Hermine, Mithra und Ron ließen sich in die Sesseln um Harry herum fallen.

- So Leute, zuerst will ich mich mal bei dir Ron für den Vorfall heute Früh entschuldigen, aber es hat mich einfach überkommen - sagte Harry zu seinem besten Freund gewandt.

- Ach schon in Ordnung Kumpel, war doch eh ein super Witz - antwortete der Rotschopf

- Nun geht uḿs eigentliche was ich mit euch bereden wollte - kündigte Spitfire an und hielt ein kleines schwarzes Buch in seinen Händen. - Wisst ihr was das ist ?-

Alle drei schüttelten nur ratlos den Kopf. - Das ist das ist das selbstschreibende Memoire der Rumtreiber oder eine Anleitung für Unfug, wie Tatze es gerne genannt hat. - sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen, das zeigte, dass er nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte.

- Harry du willst doch nicht ... - rief Hermine wurde ,jedoch von Ron und Mithra unterbrochen.

- Du willst eine neue Bande Rumtreiber gründen, ich bin dabei! - riefen die beiden wie aus einem Munde und besiegelten den Bund mit einem Handschlag.

- Und Hermine was ist mit dir - fragte Harry jetzt mit einem frechen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

- Bitte!- sagte Ron und setzte seinen süßesten Hundeblick auf den er hatte.

- Na gut, Harry! Außerdem wer sollte sonst das nötige Wissen für eure Streiche sammeln wenn nicht ich - stimmte Hermine mit ein.

- Genau Hermine ohne dich sind wir nicht komplett - sagte die anderen drei

- Ron und Hermine euch fehlt noch etwas, ihr müsst ein Animagustraining absolvieren.Habt jetzt keine Angst es ist einfacher als ihr denkt. - sagte Spitfire als er die Gesichter seiner Freunde sah.

- Und was ist mit euch beiden - fragte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

- Zuerst ich dann du Mithra, ok - sagte Harry und nickte seiner Freundin zu.

Binnen kurzem war Harry von lodernden Flammen umgeben und kurz darauf schaute sie aus den Flammen heraus ein eigenartiges Wesen an. Es war so groß wie ein Goblin und bestand völlig aus Flammen. Es stand auf zwei Beinen und hatte einen Schwanz aus dem kleine Stacheln aus Lavagestein schauten. Auch hatte das feurige Wesen zwei Hörner aus Gestein die ungefähr einen halben Meter lang waren. Doch an den smaragdgrünen Augen und der blauen Flammen die in Form eines Blitzes auf der Stirn des Wesens brannte konnten sie erkennen, dass es Harry war.

- Harry ist ein.. er ist ein Firspite, ein Feuerteufel - keuchte Hermine auf.

- Ein was? - fragte Ron ratlos.

- Ein Feuerteufel, das sind kleine Wesen die nur aus Flammen und Lavagestein bestehen, sie können die Temperatur ihres Körpers so regeln, dass er zwischen 20 und 2000 Grad beträgt. Deswegen brennt der Teppich nicht auf dem Harry steht. Wenn seine Körpertemperatur unter zwanzig Grad fällt, dann wird sein Körper zu flüssiger Lava, bei Minus zwanzig Grad erstarrt sein Körper ganz und er kann sich nicht mehr bewegen.- antwortete Hermine in ihrer typischen ich-weiß-alles-Manier

Der kleine Feuerteufel grinste und entblößte eine Reihe scharfer blitzblanker Zähne. Danach verwandelte sich Harry zurück und sagte

- Sehr gut Mr Granger. fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Aber Spaß bei Seite. Komm Mithra jetzt muss du deine Fähigkeit herzeigen -.Mithra, die bis eben noch auf ihrem Sessel und frech gegrinst hatte stand auf, ging zu ihrem Freund und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann sagte sie in einem verführerischen Ton.

- Für dich mach ich doch alles mein kleiner Hitzkopf -

Harry wurde kurz rot, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wie alle im Raum auf Mithra. Auf einmal war sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, einfach weg. Hätte Harry Mithra nicht spüren können würde er sagen, dass sie verschwunden wäre. Hermine und Ron schauten Harry fragend an, welcher sagte

-Wow, Hermine einmal sprachlos , dass ich das noch einmal erleben darf - wofür er sich einen schlag auf den Arm einfing.

- Nein Harry, wo ist sie wirklich hin - fragte die beiden jetzt.

- Du kannst wieder kommen Mithra - rief Harry ihn den Raum, doch auch er erschrak leicht als Mithra wieder auf seinem Schoss auftaucht.

- Hermine, Ron. Darf ich euch unsere Expertin für Spionage und Infiltration vorstellen. Mithra ist ein Schattenläufer cool oder. . sagte Harry und sprach weiter

- Nun zu den Namen. Also meinen kennt ihr ja schon, er lautet Spitfire. Mithra ist Shadow und wie wollt ihr heißen, Hermine. Ladies first. -

- Wie wärs mit Bookworm - rief Mithra mit einem Grinsen.

- Hey, das ist nicht einmal schlecht - sagte Hermine - es bezieht sich auf mein Hobby.-

-Und Ron ist dann Redfox - fügte sie noch hinzu.

Der Rotschopf nickte nur und nun grinsten alle vier.

-Dann last uns den Eid der Rumtreiber schwören. - rief Harry und öffnete das Memoire und blätterte bis zur ersten freien Seite vor. Nun erhoben Harry und Ron ihre Stimmen - die ehrenwerten Herren Spitfire und Redfox- dann stiegen die Mädchen ein - und die hochwohlgeborenen Damen Bookworm und Shadow- - schwören hiermit feierlich eine Gruppe von Tunichtguten zu sein- beendeten die vier gemeinsam.

Sofort begann das Buch zuschreiben: _Die ehrenwerten Herren Spitfire und Redfox und die hochwohlgeborenen Damen Bookworm und Shadow haben die Gründung der neuen Rumtreiber bezeugt._

- Der Beginn einer neuen Ära. Lasst uns ans Werk gehen- rief Harry enthusiastisch.

- Bookworm, such folgende Zauber in der Bibliothek heraus.Redfox schau dir meine Aufzeichnungen wegen der Strategie noch einmal an und Shadow wir gehen in die Küche Dobby besuchen, heute Abend werden die Schlangen weinen.- sagte Harry und gab Ron und Hermine jeweils einen Zettel mit Notizen in die Handund verschwand mit Mithra durch einen Geheimgang.

Ohne irgendwie Aufsehen zu erregen gingen die vier zum Abendessen und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch. Als Dumbeldore das Essen eröffnet hatte ging das große Spektakel los.

Die Slytherin wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah. Kurz wurde der Haustisch von Slytherin von einem Plopp erfüllt als sich plötzlich alle ihre Roben in Gryffindorroben verwandelten, auf deren rücken "Gryffindor rules" stand. Schnell wollten de Slytherins die Roben ausziehen, doch plötzlich sprangen sie auf den Tisch und begannen eine Kalinka zu tanzen. Begleitet wurde dies von einem Russischen Volkslied und ihren eigenen Sprechchören. Denn auf einmal fingen die Slytherins alle an zu singen : Voldemort stinkt, oja er stinkt. Ja er stinkt ho ho ho! Die ganze Große Halle brach in Gelächter aus, selbst Moony konnte sich nicht mehr halten und viel vor lauter Lachen von seinem Stuhl, auch McGonnagal konnte sich diesmal nicht mehr zurückhalten und zeigte offen , das sie sich amüsierte und Dumbeldore prostete ihm zu. Nur Snape erdolchte Harry mit seinen Blicken.

Nach dem das Gelächter abgeklungen war, wurden die Slytherins mit einem Wink von Harrys Hand unter dem Tisch wieder normal und nun begann eine Show der Illsuionen. Wie schon am morgen erschien wieder der frech grinsende Flammenteufel gefolgt von einer Stimme die donnerte - Wir, die ehrenwerten Herren Spitfire und Redfox und die hochwohlgeborenen Damen Bookworm und Shadow hoffen das euch unser kleiner Streich gefallen hat und das war nur der erste Streich!- Nun flammten der Schriftzug Spitfire auf, dann formte sich ein roter Namenszug, Redfox, danach formte sich aus Büchern Bookworm und schließlich war in tiefschwarz Shadow zulesen. - Das war für euch Mum, Dad und Sirius - dachte sich Harry.


End file.
